Sona no Ai
by Hanakirei-chan
Summary: Sona hanya ingin memiliki pendamping hidup yang kecerdasan dan derajat sosialnya setara, itulah standar yang ditetapkan gadis itu. Namun bagaimana reaksi Sona ketika mendapati dirinya dijodohkan dengan laki-laki berbeda ras hanya untuk perdamaian? Apalagi laki-laki itu datang dengan wajah menyeramkan. Sona tahu bahwa calon suaminya adalah Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Fanfic ketiga dari saya, silahkan nikmati dan beri komentarnya.

* * *

 **April 2018 | SONA NO AI | April 2018**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | HIGH SCHOOL DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **Warning:** Out of Character! Single Pair!

 **Summary:** Sona hanya ingin memiliki pendamping hidup yang kecerdasan dan derajat sosialnya setara dengan dirinya, itulah standar yang ditetapkan gadis cantik bertubuh mungil itu. Namun bagaimana reaksi Sona ketika mendapati dirinya dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yang berbeda dengan rasnya hanya untuk perdamaian? Apa lagi laki-laki itu datang dengan wajah menyeramkan. Sona tahu bahwa calon suaminya itu adalah Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh bernama Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Perjodohan Tak Terduga**

Suasana di ruangan ini berasa cukup tegang ketika Azazel mengatakan 'maaf' tanpa dosa. Anak buahnya yang bernama Kokabiel telah berbuat ulah yang hampir menimbulkan Great War jilid II. Kini para petinggi dari tiga ras yaitu Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, dan Iblis sedang mengadakan pertemuan tingkat tinggi untuk membahas masalah Kokabiel. Namun reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Azazel membuat reaksi dari ras Iblis cukup emosi. Seharusnya Azazel bisa lebih serius jika ingin minta maaf. Tidak dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan senyum sok tak tahu apa-apa.

Sona Sitri, Rias Gremory, beserta para Peerage mereka telah selesai menyampaikan laporan seputar kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang menyangkut tentang penyerangan Kokabiel di Kuoh Academy. Kedua gadis itu adalah orang yang terlibat langsung. Oleh karenanya laporan mereka sangat dibutuhkan di pertemuan kali ini.

Sona orang terakhir yang menyampaikan laporannya membungkuk rendah tanda hormat. Ia disambut terima kasih oleh kakaknya, Serafall Sitri yang menjabat sebagai Maou Leviathan. Sona tersentak sesaat lalu buru-buru kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Dari pihak Iblis sudah ada Sirzechs Gremory yang menjabat sebagai Maou Lucifer dan Serafall Leviathan. Ajudan mereka adalah para iblis muda yang terlibat dalam pertarungan dengan Kokabiel.

Dari pihak Malaikat mengirimkan pemimpin tertingginya yaitu Michael dengan ajudannya adalah Shidou Irina sang Malaikat reingkarnasi.

Dan terakhir dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh ada Azazel dengan ajudannya adalah Vali sang [Hakuryuukou].

"Aku ingin meminta pendapat dari Gubernur Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh tentang laporan yang disampaikan Rias dan Sona." Kata Sirzechs.

Azazel membalas dengan santai. "Aku tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa, itu adalah tindakan yang dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri."

"Jadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini?"

"Aku hanya membiarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan sampai tujuannya menjadi jelas. Hn, meskipun dia tidak mengantisipasi kalau aku juga menyusup ke kota ini. Jujur kukatakan bahwa kota ini cukup menarik." Senyuman Azazel tidak pernah luntur meskipun Maou di depannya berwajah serius sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Tolong jangan keluar dari topik pembicaraan." Sirzechs yang merasa Azazel membelokkan topik pembicaraan segera bersuara. Ini adalah pembicaraan yang akan menentukan masa depan ketiga ras.

"Ayolah, aku bahkan meminta salah satu Jenderalku untuk menghentikan Kokabiel. Dan aku juga telah mengirim Kokabiel ke neraka paling terendah dan tersegel selama-lamanya. Aku ragu dia bisa melarikan diri dari sana."

"Masalah utama di sini adalah motif dari tindakan yang dilakukan Kokabiel. Aku dengar dia merasa tidak puas dengan kau sebagai Gubernur Jenderal. Apa aku benar?" Tanya Michael.

"Ya. dia mengatakan bahwa perang berakhir dengan setengah-setengah, jadinya dia kebosanan dan ingin membangkitkan Great War lagi. Jujur aku orangnya tidak tertarik pada perang untuk saat ini."

Serafall menatap Azazel dengan serius. "Jadi Kokabiel menganggap kau elemen yang tidak memuaskan?"

"Entahlah." Kata Azazel acuk lalu menopangkan dagu, menatap Sirzechs dan Serafall bergantian dengan serius. "Mari kita akhiri obrolan membosankan ini dan segerap menuju topik sebenarnya."

Rias, Sona, dan semua peeragenya menatap bingung Azazel. Bukankah topik utamanya berkaitan dengan penyerangan Kokabiel. Seharusnya Azazel meminta maaf dengan serius dan masalah ini akan selesai. Jika bukan karena penyerangan Kokabiel maka pertemuan ini tidak akan terjadi. Lalu inti dari pertemuan ini apa?

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyatakan perdamaian. Bukankah itu tujuan sebenarnya dari pertemuan ini?" Azazel tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah kaget iblis muda terutama dari kelompok Rias. "Perdamaian antara ketiga ras terutama ras Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis akan terbentuk apa bila ras Iblis menyetujui persyaratan yang telah ditetapkan, bukan begitu, Serafall?" Lanjut Azazel sambil menatap gadis mungil namun kuat itu.

Serafall terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan keputusan yang sudah ditetapkan.

Rias maju satu langkah untuk bertanya. Gadis berambut merah panjang itu penasaran akan persyaratan dan keputusan yang menyangkut tentang perdamaian. "Permisi. Saya ingin bertanya tentang yang anda maksud, Tuan Azazel, berkaitan dengan masalah perdamaian antar tiga ras."

"Mungkin lebih baik bila bangsa iblis yang menjelaskannya langsung." Jawab Azazel kemudian menatap Sirzechs.

Maou Lucifer itu menghela nafas sesaat. "Para petinggi bangsa telah sepakat membentuk perdamaian dengan syarat kedua belah pihak harus menyajukan satu orang untuk dijodohkan. Artinya, kedamaian akan terbentuk bila perwakilan bangsa iblis bersedia menerima perjodohan dari bangsa Malaikat Jatuh. Mereka telah mengkonfirmasi bahwa calon mempelai pria sudah sepakat untuk dijodohkan. Tinggal mempelai wanita dari bangsa iblis saja yang tersisa untuk mengambil keputusan." Jelas Sirzechs.

Semua yang tidak tahu tentang perjodohan itu membelalakkan mata kaget, terutama dari pihak Rias yang sudah terbayang akan bagaimana jadinya bila ia yang dijodohkan. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau dijodoh-jodohkan seperti itu apa lagi dari ras lain. Rias sudah kapok oleh perjodohan saat dijodohkan dengan keluarga Phoenix. Kenapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Karena satu-satunya yang mungkin akan dijodohkan adalah Rias, cukup masuk akal bila melihat posisi Rias yang sebagai adik dari Maou Lucifer. Hatinya tidak tenang, begitu pun dengan Peeragenya.

Sementara itu Sona yang memiliki posisi sama seperti Rias entah kenapa memiliki perasaan aneh di hatinya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perjodohan itu? Entahlah.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Maou Lucifer, selama ini ras Iblis dan Malaikat Jatuh selalu berselisih. Kami takut jika perselisihan itu semakin besar dan kemungkinan terburuknya perang berkibar. Oleh karena itu dibuatlah jalan damai dengan syarat pernikahan antar ras agar kedua ras terikat." Michael memberi penjelasan yang membuat para iblis muda itu mengangguk mengerti.

Jika dipikir-pikir ada benarnya juga. Ini mirip seperti jalan damai zaman dahulu. Dua kerajaan yang saling berperang ketika ingin mengambil jalan damai langkah terbaik adalah menjodohkan Pangeran dan Putri mereka agar terjalin ikatan kuat. Jika keadaannya seperti ini siapapun gadis yang akan dijodohkan harus menerima itu semua untuk kebaikkan rasnya.

Rias kembali bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Jadi … dari pihak iblis siapa yang akan dijodohkan?"

Bukan Sirzechs yang menjawab, tapi Serafall. "Sona Sitri."

Perkataan singkat dari kakaknya telah membuat kedua mata Sona melebar, kaget, dan tercekat. Apa? Dia yang akan dijodohkan? Ini tidak benar, kan? Ayolah, ia tidak mungkin menikahi laki-laki yang tak dikenalnya apa lagi dari ras lain. Sona tidak menginginkannya. Apa lagi melihat pengalaman perjodohan Rias yang berakhir dengan kesedihan sahabatnya itu. Yang Sona inginkan dari pendamping hidupnya adalah laki-laki cerdas, kuat, dan memiliki status sosial minimal sederajat dengan dirinya. Itulah standar Sona!

Dan sekarang ia malah dijodohkan? Terlebih kesempatan untuk menolak itu kecil jika dilihat dari dampak yang akan ditimbulkan. Hei, Sona tidak seegois yang dipikirkan. Ia juga memikirkan nasib bangsa Iblis jika saja perdamaian ini gagal terwujud. Bisa jadi Malaikat Jatuh seperti Kokabiel akan datang dan mengancam nyawanya atau sahabatnya. Sona tidak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Tunggu dulu Nyonya Serafall, apa anda tidak salah ucap-"

"Tentu saja tidak Rias! Ini adalah keputusan yang diambil oleh para Maou juga Tetua. Aku tidak bisa mencegah hal itu." Potong Serafall seraya menunduk tanda ia menyesal Sona yang akan dijodohkan. Sebagai seorang kakak jelas Serafall tahu laki-laki idaman adiknya seperti apa.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusanmu, Sona?" Tanya Sirzechs menuntut jawaban.

"Tahan dulu Sirzechs. Kita tidak bisa menanyakan langsung keputusannya bagaimana. Terlebih Sona masih kaget dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kuperkenalkan calon mempelai prianya pada kalian." Kata Azazel kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

Detik berikutnya muncul lingkaran sihir berwarna emas di permukaan lantai lalu memunculkan seseorang. Orang itu memiliki perawakan cukup kekar dengan tinggi tubuh 180 cm. Ia mengenakan pakaian cukup gahar dengan rompi kulit dan celana hitam panjang. Pakaiannya saat ini mirip seperti tokoh-tokoh gangstar di film dengan sarung tangan hitam menyelimuti pergelangan tangannya. Tak lupa syal putih tinggi yang menutupi mulutnya.

Jika menilai berdasarkan pakaian yang dikenakan, laki-laki itu tidak cocok dipandang remeh. Apa lagi bekas luka sayatan yang melintang di dadanya.

Laki-laki itu memiliki surai pirang jabrik dengan wajah seperti laki-laki normal berumur 21 tahun. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan raut wajah serius. Itu bisa dibuktikan dari kedua alis yang menekuk. Jadi dia yang akan mendampingi Sona? Gadis itu memberi kesan pertama jika laki-laki di depannya tipe berandalan. Sangat tidak cocok dalam kriteria laki-laki idaman Sona.

"Perkenalkan, namanya Naruto. Dia adalah salah satu Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh andalanku. Mungkin Rias dan peeragenya yang terlibat langsung dalam pertarungan sudah mengenal Naruto sebelumnya." Kata Azazel.

Naruto membungkuk hormat sebentar lalu tegak kembali, masih belum membuka matanya.

"Hmm, kau memiliki Jenderal muda juga ya, mengejutkan." Ungkap Maou Lucifer.

"Meskipun masih muda. Naruto menjadi andalan dalam menyelesaikan masalah berat. Buktinya ia sukses menarik Kokabiel dari pertarungannya."

Rias tidak henti-hentinya mentapa sosok Naruto yang berdiri dengan gagah dan serius. Hawa yang berkata seakan 'menjauh darinya' Rias rasakan di sekitar tubuhnya. Sejak awal bertemu dengan Malaikat Jatuh bernama Naruto insting Rias selalu berkata untuk jangan pernah berbuat masalah dengan orang itu. Rias jadi teringat kemunculan Naruto yang tak terduga saat dirinya bertarung melawan Kokabiel beberapa hari lalu.

Naruto yang menyadari diperhatikan oleh gadis merah diam saja, acuh. Namun saat dirinya sadar bahwa calon isterinya sedang memandang dirinya Naruto langsung membungkuk hormat. Lagi-lagi tanpa membuka kedua matanya. "Salam kenal, Putri Sona. Namaku Naruto, mungkin ini terlalu cepat tapi … semoga hubungan kita berjalan lancar untuk perdamaian ini." Kata Naruto yang nadanya berat, menimbulkan kesan pria sejati.

Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup, namun kegugupan itu bisa disembunyikan sempurna berkat wajah datarnya. Sona juga cukup senang dikatakan Putri meskipun para pelayan keluarganya selalu memanggil seperti itu, tapi entah kenapa jika orang lain yang menyebutkannya membuat hati Sona cukup bahagia. Ia membalas salam dari Naruto dengan menunduk. Tidak ada sepatah atau dua patah kata dari Sona.

"Jadi Sona, bagaimana keputusanmu?" Tanya Serafall.

Mau tidak mau Sona harus menerima perjodohan ini bukan? Tapi jujur hati kecilnya masih tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Tiba-tiba dijodohkan dalam pertemuan yang sangat penting tentu saja membuat Sona sulit bahkan tidak mungkin untuk menolak. Sona mulai membuka mulut, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar karena Naruto lebih dulu berbicara.

"Putri Sona tentu saja ragu akan perjodohan ini karena diberi tahu secara mendadak. Aku juga tahu bahwa Putri Sona ingin menolak perjodohan ini. Jadi, untuk menghormati posisi Putri Sona aku akan memberikan kelonggaran. Putri Sona boleh menilaiku terlebih dahulu apakah aku cocok denganmu atau tidak. Tapi kuharap Putri Sona menerima perjodohan ini demi perdamaian kedua belah pihak." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah serius. Lagi-lagi tidak kunjung membuka matanya.

Ternyata Naruto bisa membaca isi hati Sona dengan sempurna. Ya, Sona ragu dan ingin menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin dilakukan, jadinya Sona memiliki ide untuk menilai bagaimana sosok Naruto terlebih dahulu. Dan entah apa ini kebetulan atau tidak Naruto bisa membaca isi hati Sona secara tepat. Atau laki-laki itu bisa mengetahui sebelum ia berbicara?

Sirzechs dan Serafall menatap Sona.

Yang ditatap berusaha untuk tenang kemudian mengangguk. "Seperti yang dikatakan Tuan Naruto, perjodohan ini terlalu mendadak untukku jadi solusi paling tepat adalah aku ingin menilai Tuan Naruto terlebih dahulu."

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalau itu aku serahkan semuanya pada Naruto. Yang jelas perdamaian akan tercipta jika Sona menerima perjodohan ini." Jawab Azazel kemudian Naruto mengangguk setelah ditatap oleh Sirzechs.

Maou Lucifer itu menghela nafas. Ia cukup merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi tahu masalah ini terlebih dahulu pada Sona. Jika begini keadaannya maka perdamaian harus ditunda sampai Sona berkata setuju.

"Terima kasih banyak atas pengertiannya, Tuan Naruto." Sona membungkuk terima kasih. 'Aku tidak menyangka ada laki-laki dari bangsa Malaikat Jatuh yang tidak egois. Untuk Tuan Naruto tidak memiliki sifat seperti Riser Phoenix.' Lanjut Sona dalam hati.

Naruto masih diam dengan wajah serius, detik berikutnya alis Naruto bergerak, semakin ditekuk. Ada apa?

"Jadi pertemuan ini-"

"Maaf memotong perkataan anda, Tuan Lucifer. Tapi ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan." Potong Naruto.

Semua menatap bingung.

"Bagi iblis muda yang tidak memiliki kekuatan suci atau kekuatan Naga di dalam tubuhnya harap menyentuh teman yang memiliki dua kekuatan itu." Kata Naruto dengan serius.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Issei bingung.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan. Lebih baik cepat turuti saja perkataanku. Dalam beberapa detik lagi kalian akan tahu jawabannya."

Mendengar perkataan yang amat serius dari Naruto membuat seluruh iblis muda yang tidak memiliki dua kekuatan itu menyentuh teman yang memiliki kekuatan suci atau Naga seperti Issei, Kiba, dan Xenovia.

Naruto perlahan membuka matanya. Sorot mata berwarna biru gelap mengerikan terpancar bagi siapapun yang melihat itu. Membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"Waktu akan membeku."

Benar saja, di detik berikutnya waktu menjadi berhenti. Itu ditandai dengan semua ruangan berwarna ungu. Jam yang berada di dinding terlihat tidak bergerak. Untung saja yang tidak memiliki kekuatan suci atau kekuatan Naga menyentuh para pemilik kekuatan itu sebelum waktu benar-benar berhenti. Jika tidak maka mereka akan bernasib sama dengan jam yang ada di dinding. Bagi mereka yang memiliki kekuatan besar tidak akan terpengaruh meskipun tidak memiliki dua kekuatan di atas.

Semua yang ada di ruangan ini terselamatkan berkat insting Naruto yang diasah sedemikian rupa hingga ia dapat melihat sekilas masa depan.

Sona membenarkan lekat kacamatanya sambil memandang Naruto dengan serius. 'Tuan Naruto … entah kenapa perkataannya selalu tepat sasaran. Entah itu mengetahui isi hati orang lain atau mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Rias kemarin, Malaikat Jatuh berambut pirang itu tidak bisa dianggap sebelah mata.' Analisis Sona.

"Nampaknya semua terselamatkan berkat menyentuh pengguna kekuatan suci atau Naga." Gumam Rias sambil melihat sekelilingnya, tidak ada orang yang ikut membeku.

"Ngahahaha … aku memang tidak bisa berhenti untuk terkagum dengan instingmu, Naruto." Tawa renyah Azazel yang memang dari dulu mengagumi insting Naruto, bahkan karena kekuatan itu pula Azazel tanpa ragu menunjuk Naruto sebagai Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh meskipun ia baru bergabung dengan Grigori.

"Kau sudah tidak perlu menerima terima kasih dariku, Azazel-san. Kau akan membalas 'Ngahaha … seperti itulah'."

Azazel terdiam sesaat lalu berkata, "Ngahaha … seperti itulah."

Para iblis muda tersenyum lega karena mereka terselamatkan, khusunya Asia yang sangat bersyukur teman-temannya baik-baik saja.

Naruto tersentak sesaat lalu memincingkan mata ke arah luar jendela. "Maaf mengganggu tapi, simpan rasa syukur kalian dulu. 50- tidak … 100 musuh akan muncul." Peringat Naruto membuat semua pasang mata menatap keluar jendela.

Di luar sudah terlihat jelas sebuah gerbang sihir besar berwarna kuning tercipta di langit Kuoh Gakuen. Gemuruh mereka rasakan sesaat sebelum melihat kemunculan puluhan penyihir dari balik gerbang sihir itu. Penjaga pertemuan ini yang terdiri dari prajurit tiga ras mulai mengaktifkan sihir pertahanan guna mempertahankan gedung yang menjadi tempat pertemuan petinggi mereka. Para penyihir itu menembakkan sihir mereka, ada yang sanggup menahannya ada juga yang tidak. Kebanyakan dari prajurit yang berjaga tidak bergerak karena terkena efek penghenti waktu.

Michael menatap sedikit khawatir ke luar jendela. "Kekuatan ini …,"

"Kemungkinan adalah kekuatan [Sacred Gear] dari bocah setengah vampire itu." Kata Azazel.

"Maksudmu Gasper?!" Issei tersentak kaget. Memang benar ini sama seperti kekuatan milik Gasper. Tapi mana mungkin Gasper berbuat sejauh ini.

"Orang yang dapat menggunakannya pada saat ini hanyalah dia. Kemungkinan besar Gasper telah jatuh ke tangan musuh. Dan musuh memanfaatkan kekuatannya untuk mengacaukan pertemuan ini." Analisis Sirzechs.

"Kaichou …,"

Rias mendecih kesal sesaat. "Menggunakan budak imutku untuk mengacaukan pertemuan ini benar-benar tidak bisa dimaafkan."

"Kalau begitu, Rias, kau dan beberapa anggotamu pergilah untuk menyelamatkan Gasper. Jika tidak, kemungkinan besar kekuatannya akan bertambah dan kita bisa mati." Perintah Sirzechs.

"Aku mengerti."

"Biarkan aku ikut, Kaichou!" Pinta Issei yang terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia marah karena temannya dimanfaatkan oleh musuh.

"Baiklah."

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin memberimu sesuatu," Azazel mendekati Issei dan memberikan benda mirip gelang."

"Ini …,"

"Pakailah. Benda ini akan banyak membantumu nantinya."

"Aku mengerti." Issei memasangkan benda pemberian Azazel di tangannya. Setelah itu ia pergi bersama Rias memakai sihir teleportasi.

"Ini bahaya, keadaan di luar semakin buruk. Para penjaga dibantai mereka satu per satu." Gumam Azazel.

Vali yang sedari tadi diam menunjukkan seringai tipisnya. "Kalau begitu, izinkanlah aku untuk membereskan masalah ini."

"Kau ya … jika seorang Hakuryuukou yang turun tangan akan jauh lebih mudah."

"Hn. Akan kuanggap ucapanmu itu sebagai persetujuan." Vali mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya berupa sayap biru bercahaya, ia lalu terbang ke luar dan mengaktifkan mode Balance Braker. Sekejap musuh sudah dibantai rata oleh teknik sihirnya. Benar-benar mengerikan.

Alis Naruto berkedut sesaat, ia telah melihat kilasan masa depan dalam benaknya. _"Malam yang baik untuk kalian, Tuan Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan."_

"Huh?"

Yang disebut namanya memandang Naruto bingung. Itu juga berlaku untuk semuanya. Apa tujuan Naruto berbicara seperti itu mereka benar-benar tidak tahu. Mereka hanya diam sambil memandang Naruto yang mulai berbalik badan dan berjalan perlahan menuju Sona. Yang dituju otomatis jadi gugup. Sekarang Sona bisa melihat tubuh kekar Naruto dari dekat. Cukup sukses membuat pipi Sona merona merah, walau hanya sedikit dan tipis.

"Putri Sona, bisakah aku meminta beberapa jelly bean yang ada di saku rokmu?" Naruto meminta dengan nada dibuat lembut. Walaupun ia menyadari nada bicaranya masih serius seperti tadi. Setidaknya ia menghormati calon isterinya dengan membuat suasana tidak canggung.

"Eh?" Sona tersentak sesaat. Memang benar ia memakan beberapa makanan manis sebelum pertemuan dimulai. Tapi kenapa Naruto bisa mengetahui ada jelly bean di sakunya?

"Ya, aku tak keberatan. Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Sona sambil menyerahkan beberapa jelly bean.

"Ada tamu tak diundang."

Detik berikutnya lingkaran sihir berwarna orange gelap muncul dari ketiadaan di depan Naruto, dari lingkaran sihir itu muncul sosok iblis wanita berkacamata menghadap langsung Sirzechs dan Serafall. Kedua Maou itu tahu dengan jelas siapa yang datang hanya dengan melihat lambang lingkaran sihir itu.

Salah satu keturunan darah murni Maou, Katerea Leviathan.

Katerea tersenyum sinis. "Malam yang baik untuk kalian, Tuan Maou Lucifer dan Leviathan-"

 _Crash!_

Kata-kata itu tidak bisa dilanjutkan selamanya karena pemilik suara itu sudah menjadi abu dan menghilang. Sebuah kemunculan singkat bagi iblis kelas atas seperti Katerea. Ia bahkan mati sebelum bisa memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga. Berterima kasihlah pada Naruto karena sudah membereskan masalah merepotkan dengan singkat.

Hanya dengan jelly bean pemberian Sona yang sudah ditambah kekuatan cahaya agar kepadatan dan kecepatannya dapat bertambah, Naruto sukses melubangi kepala Katerea dengan sentilannya. Simpel? Ya, tapi perlu latihan ekstra untuk membuat hal itu terjadi.

"Lain kali waspadalah pada musuh yang berada di belakang, meskipun ucapanku ini tidak akan berarti … karena kau sudah mati."

Karena dalam utamanya sudah dikalahkan, Naruto dan yang lainnya dapat menyerang balik dengan mudah. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membasmi penyihir-penyihir itu, Hakuryuukou dan pengguna pedang suci sudah cukup membuat musuh mundur. Sisanya para petinggi bertugas untuk menghancurkan gerbang teleportasi. Rias dan Issei kembali dengan membawa Gasper juga Koneko. Terlihat penyesalan di wajah Koneko karena tidak mampu melindungi Gasper dari musuh. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang tidak berguna.

"Aku tidak menyangka ini berakhir dengan cepat." Celetuk Azazel.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Azazel-dono. Berkat kemampuan Naruto-kun kita bisa melalui rintangan dengan mudah." Angguk Michael dengan senyum damai di wajahnya.

"Jadi hasil dari pertemuan ini adalah menunggu keputusan Sona bukan? Hm, kami dari pihak Malaikat Jatuh akan menunggu keputusan itu." Kata Azazel yang secara tidak langsung menutup agenda pertemuan ini.

Sona sedikit mendongkak, menatap punggung Naruto. Mau selama apapun menunggu keputusannya pastilah ia akan memilih menyetujui, tidak ada pilihan lain bukan? Ini adalah kasus perjodohan yang lebih rumit dari pada kasus Rias. Ini menyangkut tentang hubungan dua ras, dan juga masa depan kaum iblis.

Sona kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman masa kecilnya. 'Rias, jika kau yang berada di posisiku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?' Batinnya bertanya, lalu kembali menatap punggung Naruto. Gadis itu menghela nafas sesaat, ia sadar sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima perjodohan ini. Jika dirinya lebih mementingkan ego, maka nama ras iblis yang akan tercoreng, bukan hanya ras iblis tapi dirinya dan nama keluarganya juga yang menjadi taruhan.

Sebelum Sona mengucapkan keputusannya, ia ingin memastikan sesuatu satu kali lagi. Tangan kecilnya menepuk punggung Naruto, remaja pirang itu menoleh dan bertanya ada ada.

"Tuan Naruto, apa yang anda rasakan ketika mendengar bahwa anda dijodohkan dengan wanita dari ras lain?" Tanya Sona, sedikit tersipu malu.

Pandangan Naruto yang sebelumnya menatap Sona kini berganti pada langit hitam pekat kota Kuoh. "Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan dijodohkan dengan siapapun. Selain itu bukankah jika kita yang ditunjuk sebagai wakil dari ras maka kita adalah orang yang dipercaya? Aku tidak mau kehilangan kepercayaan yang Azazel berikan padaku. Selain itu aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Begitu. Lalu bagaimana jika wanita yang menjadi jodohmu jauh dari harapanmu atau tidak sesuai dengan tipemu?"

"Sebelum memikirkan hal itu, yang pertama harus aku lakukan adalah belajar mencintainya bukan? Itu adalah fondasi utama dari sebuah hubungan. Dengan kata lain jika kita menikah langkah pertama yang akan kulakukan adalah belajar mencintaimu, Putri Sona."

Sona membulatkan mata mendengar jawaban tak terduga dari Naruto. Benar juga, ia tidak perlu ambil pusing akan jadinya bagaimana. Yang pertama harus ia lakukan adalah belajar mencintai, mencintai Naruto, calon suaminya. Gadis itu tak perlu ambil pusing dan khawatir. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah _mencintai Naruto_.

Sona tersenyum kecil, senyuma yang imut. "Benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menyetujui perjodohan ini demi kedamaian kedua ras."

Semua tersenyum mendengar keputusan Sona, terlebih Serafall yang bisa bernafas lega. Wajah adiknya menunjukkan tidak ada beban. Itu berarti Sona tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan ini. Serafall bisa bersyukur karena hidup Sona tidak akan dihantui dengan penderitaan.

"Hm hm, jawaban yang bagus. Itu berarti kita hanya perlu mengurus tanggalnya bukan? Kalau untuk urusan itu aku serahkan pada ras iblis. Sampai jumpa, masih ada yang perlu kukerjakan." Kata Azazel lalu menghilang dengan sihir lingkarannya.

"Aku berterima kasih untuk keputusanmu, Putri Sona. Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Oh iya hampir lupa," Naruto melepaskan syal yang dipenuhi bulu halus itu. Sona menatap beku dengan pipi tersipu melihat senyum indah Naruto. Ia tak menyangka raut wajah Naruto dapat berubah menjadi lembut. Jujur, itu membuat hatinya tenang.

Naruto memakaikan syal putihnya pada Sona.

"Ini?"

"Pakailah, aku tidak mau Putri Sona masuk angin saat kita menikah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Kata Naruto kemudian menghilang menggunakan lingkaran teleportasi berwarna emas.

Sona masih belum mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan Naruto. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai mengerti ketika rintik air membasahi kepalanya. Rintik air itu semakin lama semakin banyak dan menciptakan hujan lebat. "Begitu ya …." Gumam Sona sambil mengelus syal pemberian Naruto.

Ia menutup mata lalu mengambil nafas. "Harum … dan hangat."

 **-o0o-**

Seorang wanita cantik terlihat mondar-mandir sambil menatap gelisah pada sekelilingnya. Ia menunggu seseorang datang, lebih tepatnya menunggu hasil keputusan. Tidak lama kemudian, yang ditunggu pun datang. Gadis itu dengan cepat menghampirinya.

"Michael-Nii, bagaimana keputusannya?" Tanya cemas wanita itu.

Michael menghelan nafas sesaat, "Pihak iblis menerimanya."

Seketika wanita itu membeku. "Itu berarti … Naruto-kun … akan menikah?"

"Iya." Jawab singkat Michael. "Relakan saja Naruto-kun dengan yang lain, lagi pula kau 'kan yang bertanggung jawab kenapa Naruto jadi seperti ini, Gabriel."

Ya. Gadis itu tahu dengan jelas bahwa penyebab Naruto menjadi Malaikat Jatuh adalah kesalahannya.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Lanjut atau harus lanjut? Lah sama aja -_-

 **© Hanakire**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Pernikahan**

Kala itu hujan turun dari langit yang gelap, membasahi tubuh gadis imut bernama Sona Sitri. Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai menciptakan sihir pelindung di atas kepala agar tidak terkena air hujan, bahkan ada juga yang langsung masuk ke gedung sekolah. Tapi tidak dengan Sona, ia masih di posisinya, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menutup mata dan menghirup aroma harum dari syal yang diberikan Naruto.

Hangat … menenangkan … seakan ia sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tidak terganggu oleh air hujan yang mengenai kepalanya, ia tidak merasa kedinginan ketika angin berhembus kencang. Semua itu karena syal yang diberikan Naruto.

Ada sesuatu berbeda yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu, ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan ketika kau melihat kilasan masa depanmu. Di benaknya terlihat dirinya yang sudah besar sedang memunggungi bersama seseorang, menatap jauh ke depan, ke hamparan rumput hijau luas.

"Masa depan … kah?" Gumam Sona pelan.

"Sona! Kenapa kau diam saja? Cepat kemari atau kau akan masuk angin!" Rias dari gedung sekolah berteriak, memperingati teman masa kecilnya yang diam terus.

Sona melirik Rias dari ujung matanya, lalu menghela nafas. "Iblis mana mungkin masuk angin."

Kaki kecil itu mulai melangkah ke dalam gedung sekolah, tubuhnya basah kuyup. Ia langsung pergi ke ruang OSIS untuk mengeringkan pakaiannya setelah berpamitan dengan Yondai Maou.

 **-o0o-**

Grigori, markas pusat bagi fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas tercipta dan memunculkan Naruto. Ia langsung berteleport ke ruang kerjanya. Ruang ini sangat besar dengan fasilitas yang lengkap. Laki-laki itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk lalu menghela nafas panjang. Beberapa bulir keringat jatuh melewati pelipis.

"Gahhh … menggunakan teknik untuk melihat sekilas masa depan diperlukan konsentrasi tinggi. Sedikit saja buyar maka teknik itu tidak akan bekerja. Ini sangat menguras tenagaku." Gumam Naruto dilanjutkan dengan helaan nafas beberapa kali.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Perhatiannya tertuju pada pintu ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan, ada yang datang mengunjunginya. Jika dilihat dari aura yang dipancarkan maka orang yang berada di balik pintu itu adalah Azazel.

"Masuk!" Kata Naruto sedikit keras.

Azazel masuk dengan senyum biasanya, menyapa Naruto sebentar sambil menghampirinya. "Yo, calon pengantin baru."

"Berisik! Ada apa datang ke sini?" Tanya Naruto agak keras sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia paling tidak suka digoda oleh orang mesum meskipun itu adalah atasannya sendiri.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya bukan?" Azazel balas bertanya yang secara tersirat memberikan jawaban pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar, mengangguk mengerti. "Di mana?"

"Belakangan ini banyak kasus orang hilang di kota Tokyo. Beberapa bawahanku sudah melakukan penyelidikan dan menemukan bahwa iblis liar pelakunya. Aku ingin kau yang membereskan masalah ini. Lagipula Tokyo adalah daerah kekuasaanmu." Kata atau lebih tepatnya perintah Azazel.

Naruto melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Hmm, aku tak menyangka ada iblis liar yang berani menyusup ke daerah kekuasaanku. Bagaimana dengan Raynare, Mittelt, Dohnaseek, dan Kalawarner? Seharusnya mereka sedang bertugas di sana."

Salah satu kejadian yang hanya diketahui oleh pihak Malaikat Jatuh, tentang kasus perseteruan antara Malaikat Jatuh dan Iblis di kota Kuoh beberapa bulan lalu. Tanpa pihak Iblis ketahui, Naruto sudah menyelamatkan nyawa anak buahnya tepat sebelum serangan mengenai mereka. Dan tak lupa Naruto merekayasa kejadian layaknya musuh telah dikalahkan dan mati.

Meskipun Naruto sadar bahwa dahulu Raynare beserta yang lainnya bukan bawahannya, tapi sebagai sesama Malaikat Jatuh dan berpangkat lebih tinggi sudah kewajibannya untuk menolong. Sejak itulah mereka dipindahkan menjadi bawahan Naruto yang awalnya merupakan anak buah Kokabiel.

"Iblis liar kali ini cukup cerdik dalam melarikan diri, ia selalu mempunyai cara untuk menghindar dari kejaran kita. Meskipun omonganku ini tidak berarti tapi … waspadalah." Kata Azazel, wajahnya mulai menunjukkan serius.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan bangkit berdiri, ia berjalan menuju Azazel lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. "Waspada adalah keahlianku."

Setelah ucapannya, Naruto pergi menuju Tokyo menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleport.

 **-o0o-**

Malam hari yang ramai di ibu kota Jepang ini, Tokyo. Kota ini adalah pusat segalanya, mulai dari politik sampai ekonomi. Suasana Tokyo tak ada bedanya baik siang atau malam, sama-sama ramai. Meskipun sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, nyatanya jalanan pusat Tokyo masih ramai dilalui orang-orang.

Naruto muncul di atas gedung paling tinggi, melihat pemandangan kota besar ini. Ia mengkonsentrasikan kekuatannya untuk mendekeksi sihir milik Iblis Liar yang menjadi targetnya. Remaja pirang itu merasakan pancaran sihir iblis di berbagai titik. Beberapa dari titik itu ia merasakan hawa keberadaan Malaikat Jatuh sedang mendekati. Naruto bertaruh mereka adalah Raynare dan yang lainnya sedang menjalankan tugas.

Menurut laporan yang Raynare tulis 2 hari lalu, semua iblis liar telah dimusnahkan kecuali satu orang. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia merasakan banyak pancaran sihir Iblis? Berpikir sejenak, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Begitu ya, Iblis Liar kali ini memang cukup cerdik. Kalau tidak salah aku pernah membaca teknik sihir yang bisa menempelkan energi sihirnya pada orang lain untuk mengelabui musuh. Mungkin saja Iblis Liar itu telah menempelkan sebagian energinya pada beberapa manusia. Dan menurut rumor yang beredar, energi sihir yang ditempelkan para manusia perlahan-lahan akan menyerap energi inangnya sampai habis dan mati." Analisis Naruto.

'Jika dibiarkan akan sangat buruk bagi manusia di kota ini. Aku harus cepat-cepat menemukan sumbernya.'

Naruto memperdalam konsentrasinya sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan nafas dari tumbuhan yang berada di radius 10 km. Kemampuan mendeteksi Naruto lebih baik dari siapapun, ia telah mengasah insting dan kelima panca inderanya sampai batas maksimal, membuat musuh mustahil lari dari kejarannya.

 _Deg!_

'Ketemu!' Batin Naruto sambil membuka kedua matanya lalu tersenyum tipis. Naruto yang awalnya hanya merasakan pancaran energi berupa titik-titik di beberapa tempat kini dapat merasakan ada benang yang saling terhubung dari seluruh pancaran energi Iblis Liar itu. Dan semua benang itu memiliki pusat yang berada tepat di depan Naruto sejauh 20 km. Naruto yakin pancaran energi sihir berada di pinggiran Tokyo itu adalah yang asli.

"Yosh, target sudah terkunci. Arah jam 12 sejauh 20 km. Akan merepotkan jika menghampirinya langsung. Aku akan segera mengakhiri ini."

Naruto menciptakan busur panah yang ukurannya cukup besar dengan desain memukau dari kekuatan cahaya miliknya. Dan di tangan kirinya ia menciptakan anak panah dengan bentuk pemegangnya seperti gagang pedang namun bilahnya berbentuk tombak dengan desain tornado. Dan semua Naruto lakukan itu tanpa perantara lingkaran sihir.

Naruto mengambil posisi dengan busur panah di depan dan anak panah yang siap dilesatkan kapan pun. Karena ia bertarung tidak menggunakan kekkai ungu khas Malaikat Jatuh, jadi kemungkinan besar serangan miliknya akan dilihat oleh manusia. itu sangat berbahaya bagi eksistensi makhluk supernatural. Untungnya Naruto punya solusi dari masalah ini.

Panah cahaya milik Naruto mengeluarkan aura kuning besar. Aura itu kemudian lenyap diikuti dengan panah yang tiba-tiba hilang dan hanya terlihat seperti hologram saja.

"Meminimalisir damage, meningkatkan akurasi dan penetrasi." Gumam Naruto menatap tajam tempat tujuannya. Ia bisa melihat musuh yang bersembunyi di balik kegelapan kedung tua itu meskipun jarak antar mereka terlampau jauh. Mata Naruto layaknya seperti mata elang.

Sedetik kemudian Naruto melepaskan genggaman anak panahnya.

 **[Invisible: Light of Arrow]**

anak panah itu meluncur dengan sangat cepat, kira-kira kecepatannya 10 km/detik. Serangan itu tak memiliki bekas di setiap jalur lesatannya. Tak bersuara. Serangan ini dikhususkan untuk membunuh secara diam-diam sebelum target mengetahuinya. Hanya dalam 2 detik panah itu telah sampai di dalam gedung, melewati celah di kaca jendela yang belubang, menembus satu dinding lalu menghancurkan kepala target tanpa si target menyadarinya, sampai panah tak terlihat itu berhenti. Menancab di dinding belakang Iblis Liar itu.

sepersekian detik kemudian, Naruto merasakan satu per satu pancaran energi Iblis mulai menghilang setelah Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan energi dari tempat musuhnya.

"Sudah berakhir ya …."

Naruto menghilangkan panahnya lalu menengok ke belakang karena merasakan beberapa orang datang menghampirinya.

"Raynare, Dohnaseek, Mittelt, dan Kalawarner."

"Naruto-sama." Balas mereka kompak sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Maafkan kami karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendirian sampai-sampai Naruto-sama yang harus turun tangan." Mohon Raynare mewakili teman-temannya sambil bersujud di depan Naruto. Sebagai seseorang yang dipercaya menjadi Kapten dari kelompok yang bertugas di kota ini sudah sewajarnya ia harus bertanggung jawab. Dan jika ia harus diberi hukuman Raynare akan melaksanakannya.

Sementara dengan Naruto, remaja itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, keheranan melihat sifat baru Raynare yang begitu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Angkat kepalamu, Raynare!" Perintah Naruto.

"H-ha'i." Kata Raynare gugup lalu mendongkak, melihat wajah rupawan atasannya.

"Ini bukan salahmu, dan juga bukan salah kalian semua. Terkadang kita akan menemui musuh yang lebih kuat dari kita. Hal yang harus kita lakukan adalah menjadi lebih baik dari yang dulu. Kali ini akan kumaafkan kalian semua, kuharap kalian terus berkembang agar jika ada musuh yang lebih kuat kalian bisa mengatasinya." Kata Naruto.

"Ha'i! Naruto-sama." Jawab mereka semua.

"Jika kalian sudah mengerti, cepat kembali bertugas!"

Semua orang kecuali Raynare pergi menggunakan sihir teleport untuk kembali bertugas, mengawasi kota Tokyo dari ancaman. Naruto sedikit heran karena Raynare belum bergerak dari posisi berlututnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan, Raynare?" Tanya Naruto.

"S-sebenarnya saya hanya ingin berterima kasih karena sudah ditolong beberapa bulan lalu." Jawab Raynare dengan muka yang memerah.

"Bukankah kau sering berterima kasih padaku? Bahkan setiap kali kita bertemu kau selalu berterima kasih. Ini aneh. Apa yang yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?"

"Se-"

"Sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku, berdirilah! Aku jadi risih melihatmu yang terus berlutut!"

"Baiklah," Raynare lalu berdiri namun kepalanya sedikit menunduk membuat matanya terhalang oleh poni. "Sebenarnya saya ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih kepada Naruto-sama karena sudah mempercayakan jabatan Kapten kepada orang yang tidak berguna seperti saya. Saya sadar bahwa kekuatan saya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Kapten lain. Tapi Naruto-sama tetap mempercayakan jabatan Kapten kepada saya dan terus mendukung saya. Jujur saya sangat senang dengan hal itu. Tapi saya tidak tahu harus berterima kasih dengan cara apa. Kumohon, aku ingin sekali berterima kasih pada Naruto-sama. Bahkan jika harus jadi budak s-"

Perkataan Raynare terhenti bersamaan dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang, tubuhnya mendadak jadi hangat ketika mendapati Naruto yang memeluk tubuh penuh dosanya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Naruto akan memeluknya, dan Raynare tahu bahwa pelukan ini bukan didasari oleh nafsu, melainkan kasih sayang.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan omonganmu. Dengarkan ini Raynare, aku tak mengharapkan imbalan terima kasih berupa tubuhmu. Bukan maksud aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak cantik dan sexy, hanya saja jika aku menerimanya maka aku telah gagal menjadi seorang pemimpin juga kakak." Ucap Naruto, mengelus punggung Raynare yang terbaluti oleh kain. Sejak Raynare bersama Naruto, gadis itu merubah penampilannya menjadi lebih tertutup.

Raynare menikmati setiap elusan yang diberikan Naruto, wajahnya tenggelam di bahu lebar atasannya. Bolehkah ia menerima perlakukan seperti ini? Bolehkah ia mendapatkan kasih sayang dari pemimpinnya? Raynare terus memikirkan itu, sepanjang waktu. Ia merasa tidak pantas menerima semua perlakuan baik dari atasannya. Tapi hati kecilnya tidak bisa dibohongi jika ia ingin sekali diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau itu kuat, tinggal seberapa maunya kau mengembangkan kekuatanmu. Meskipun kau hanya memiliki sepasang sayap, aku tahu bahwa dalam dirimu mengalir kekuatan hebat. Tidak semua kekuatan diukur dengan seberapa banyaknya pasang sayap yang kau miliki. Teruslah berlatih dan mengkreasikan kekuatanmu, maka kau akan selangkah lebih kuat."

Ucapan Naruto betul-betul diresapi oleh Raynare. Ia akan mengingat semua perkataan Naruto, juga kejadian ini. Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, dilihatnya wajah Raynare yang merah padam. Dalam hati ia sedikit terhibur melihat wajah merah Raynare.

Naruto berbalik, menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport. "Aku sudah menganggap semua bawahanku sebagai adikku sendiri. Jadi ketika kau dengan mudahnya mengucapkan akan menyerahkan tubuhmu, disaat itu aku merasa sakit. Harga diri Malaikat Jatuh tidak serendah itu! Lagipula impianmu ingin berada di dekat Azazel dan Shemhaza bukan? Kalau begitu berjuanglah sekuat tenaga untuk menggapainya."

Setelah ucapannya, Naruto menghilang ditelan lingkaran sihir.

Raynare masih diam membisu. Air matanya keluar. Sudut bibirnya terangkat.

"Impianku telah berubah … sekarang aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Naruto-sama dan melayanimu selamanya."

 **-o0o-**

Ada yang berbeda dari Sona Sitri kali ini, ia yang biasanya tertidur pulas kini tak bisa memejamkan mata menuju alam mimpi. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang baru ditemuinya hari ini dan akan menjadi suaminya kelak. Perasaan aneh terus menggerogoti hatinya. Apakah ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? Tidak tidak. Itu tidak mungkin, seorang Sona Sitri tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Lantas apa perasaan aneh yang melanda hatinya? Sona pun tak tahu.

Ada sesuatu yang memaksanya terus memikirkan pemuda pirang itu. Ada sesuatu yang memaksanya ingin bertemu lagi dengan pemuda pirang itu. Namun Sona tak pernah tahu alasannya.

Sona menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan, diulanginya beberapa kali sampai detak jantungnya mulai stabil.

"Tenanglah Sona, kau sudah memutuskan untuk menyetujui perjodohan ini. Tidak ada cara untuk membatalkannya. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah menerima keadaan ini, belajar mencintai Naruto dan belajar menjadi istri yang baik." Kata Sona pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia membuang semua pikiran yang terus menghantuinya, ia lantas tidur. Namun sampai matahari terbit Sona tak kunjung bisa tidur.

 **-o0o-**

Beberapa hari kemudian rapat yang membahas tentang tempat dan tanggal pernikahan diadakan. Rapat ini dihadiri oleh Azazel sebagai pihak dari Malaikat Jatuh serta Sirzechs dan Serafall sebagai pihak dari Iblis.

Dalam rapat yang memakan waktu hampir 1 jam itu kedua belah pihak telah mencapai kesepakatan, di antaranya tempat pernikahan Naruto dan Sona akan diadakan di Mekai, lebih tepatnya di kediaman utama keluarga Sitri. Jadwal pernikahan adalah 1 minggu ke depan, cukup cepat memang tapi perdamaian tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Untuk undangannya, mereka setuju bahwa pihak yang diundang adalah ras Iblis, Malaikat, dan Malaikat Jatuh.

Azazel yang telah kembali dari rapatnya langsung menemui Naruto di ruangannya untuk menyampaikan hasil rapat tadi.

"Bagaimana dengan rapatnya, Azazel?" Tanya Naruto.

"Berjalan lancar. Tempat dan tanggal pernikahanmu sudah ditetapkan." Jawab Azazel.

"Jadi kapan dan di mana?"

"Satu minggu lagi di kediaman utama keluarga Sitri."

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Azazel. "Satu minggu? Itu terlalu cepat bukan? Apa Sona-hime bisa menerimanya?"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan? Sona tidak mungkin menolak keputusan yang sudah dibuat. Mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya." Jawab Azazel sambil angkat bahu.

"Aku takut Sona-hime tertekan dengan hal ini." Gumam Naruto.

"Dan aku percaya kau bisa mengatasinya."

"Sekarang aku ingin mendiskusikan tentang siapa saja yang kita undang. Tentu saja jabatan Jenderal Malaikat Jatuh ke atas wajib untuk datang. Dan kau akan mengundang siapa saja?" Azazel bertanya.

"Kemungkinan hanya Kapten dari masing-masing kelompok kecuali Raynare. Kau tahukan pihak Iblis sudah menganggap mereka mati."

"Begitu, jadi kau hanya akan mengundang 4 orang di skuadmu?"

"Begitulah. Sisanya kau yang urus."

 **-o0o-**

Disaat yang bersamaan di ruang OSIS, Sona terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja kerja. Sona bukannya frustasi atau apa, tapi berita tentang pernikahannya yang akan diadakan seminggu lagi membuat dia terkejut. Hati Sona masih belum siap menuju pelaminan. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan Azazel, Sona tidak mungkin menolak keputusan yang telah dibuat. Apalagi keputusan ini berasal dari para pemimpin ras. Sona bisa apa untuk melawan?

Sona berusaha untuk kuat menerima keputusan yang tadi disampaikan oleh kepala Maid keluarga Sitri. Ia harus menerima takdirnya dan menjalankannya.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat belajar menjadi istri yang baik dan benar."

 **-o0o-**

Surga, tempat yang tidak seorang pun bisa membayangkan keindahannya. Surga terdiri dari 7 lantai dan di lantai paling atas adalah tempat para Seraph berdiam, pemimpin dari ras Malaikat. 5 menit yang lalu Michael menerima undangan pernikahan dan ia langsung mendiskusikannya dengan yang lain.

Semua Seraph berdiskusi kecuali satu orang yang sedari tadi diam, Gabriel.

Michael yang melihat kondisi Gabriel cemas, ia tahu Gabriel tidak mungkin melupakan penyesalannya pada Naruto. "Gabriel, apa kau akan ikut juga?" Tanya Michael.

Para Seraph setuju untuk membawa mereka beserta para Ace masing-masing saat pernikahan.

Gabriel tertunduk diam, hawa di sekitarnya suram. Keceriannya sudah lama lenyap.

"Aku …,"

 **-o0o-**

Tak terasa 1 minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Kini Naruto dan Sona sedang bersiap menuju takdir baru sebagai suami istri yang melambangkan perdamaian antara ke 3 fraksi besar. Resepsi pernikahan dilangsungkan di aula besar. Dari pihak Iblis mengundang banyak orang seperti para petinggi clan, juga iblis-iblis muda yang berkompetesi di Rating Game. Semua tamu sudah berada di aula, menunggu kedua calon mempelai hadir dan mengucapkan janji suci.

Di ruang pengantin pria, Naruto sudah bersiap dengan setelan jas hitam. Azazel setia berada di sampingnya sebagai wali Naruto. Beberapa riasan lagi maka Naruto siap menuju pelaminan.

Di lain ruangan, lebih tepatnya di ruang penngantin wanita. Sona diam duduk sambil terus memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Apakah aku sudah cantik? Apakah aku sudah sempurna? Begitulah yang sedang ia pikirkan. Sona ditemani oleh ayahnya sebagai wali. Tidak hanya ada ayahnya di ruangan itu, Rias pun hadir sebagai sahabat paling dekat.

"Selamat ya Sona atas pernikahannya. Semoga berjalan lancar."

"Terima kasih, Rias."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihat upacara pernikahanmu di aula." Kata Rias lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Sona. "Pastikan kau menciumnya dengan lembut." Bisik Rias membuat wajah Sona sedikit memerah.

"Diam."

"Hehehe, bercanda. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sona menghela nafas setelah Rias pergi dari ruangannya. Ia sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Sampai penata rias mengucapkan kata selesai, maka Sona sudah siap dengan pernikahan ini.

Mereka berdua saling bertemu di koridor, memuji penampilan satu sama lain lalu berjalan bersama menuju pelaminan. Semua pernikahan berjalan sesuai yang tertera di buku bible. Mereka resmi menjadi suami istri saat kedua bibir itu menyatu, mendapatkan teriakan heboh dari penonton. Selanjutnya adalah sesi sapa oleh tamu kepada pengantin.

Semua berjalan lancar sampai malam tiba.

Malam yang membuat jantung Sona tidak berhenti berdetak kencang. Ia sudah berada di kamarnya dan sudah mandi. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di kasur, aroma menggoda dari bunga mawar membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Apa-apaan dengan taburan bunga mawar di atas kasurnya? Itu hanya akan meningkatkan nafsu saja. Sumpah Sona tidak ingin melakukan hubungan intim dengan Naruto sekarang, gadis itu masih belum siap. Tapi apakah ia bisa menolak jika Naruto menginginkannya?

Menghela nafas, Sona menyerahkahkan semuanya kepada dirinya di beberapa menit kemudian alias gimana nanti.

5 menit berlalu Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai piyama kuning.

"Ah segarnya air di sini." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Naruto yang semakin mendekati Sona, gadis berambut pendek itu semakin menundukkan kepalanya, mencengkram kuat ujung selimut.

Naruto yang menyadari Sona sedang gugup berindisiatif menaiki kasur lalu duduk di dekat Sona. "Apa kau gugup Sona- apakah boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

Sona mengangguk kecil. "Tentu saja, lagipula kita sudah resmi menikah dan lebih baik saling memanggil memakai nama masing-masing."

"Baguslah. Jadi apa yang kau gugupkan, Sona?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Sona masih tidak bisa melihat wajah suaminya itu. "M-maaf aku tidak bisa menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai isteri di malam pertama kita." Jawab Sona.

"Oh begitu, tidak apa-apa." Balas simpel Naruto membuat Sona kaget dan refleks melihat ke arah suaminya.

"Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum hangat melihat wajah Sona yang menurutnya imut saat kaget. "Kubilang tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula jika aku memaksakan untuk memenuhi nafsuku maka ke depannya akan semakin runyam. Bisa saja Sona berubah menjadi membenciku, bukan mencintaiku."

Sona masih diam mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang mementingkan ego, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu. Jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu berbuat _itu_ sebelum kita saling mencintai. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Sona?"

Sona tidak bisa untuk menahan kagetnya karena melihat sifat Naruto yang jauh berbeda saat pertemuan 3 fraksi dulu. Ia sempat berpikir Naruto adalah tipe laki-laki yang harus terpenuhi semua perintahnya. Itu bisa dilihat saat Naruto masuk dalam mode serius. Tapi sekarang sifat Naruto berbanding terbalik. Ramah, murah senyum, dan hangat.

Sona tersenyum lebar. Dirinya baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang diberikan kebahagiaan tiada tara. Mendapati laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya seperti Naruto adalah hal yang jarang. Laki-laki sekarang kebanyakan lebih mementingkan nafsu daripada perasaan wanita. Sona bagaikan mendapati berlian disetumpukkan emas.

Akibat kesenangan yang memuncak, Sona refleks memeluk Naruto erat. Yang dipeluk pun sedikit kaget.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih karena mau menerima perasaanku Naruto." Kata Sona. Ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendongkak, menatap mata blue shappire indah itu sambil merangkulnya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil balik menatap iris ungu indah itu.

"Naruto, aku minta maaf karena belum bisa menjadi isteri seutuhnya untukmu. Tapi aku janji akan menjadi istri yang baik." Ungkap Sona.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

Mereka berdua diam membisu, semakin tenggelam dalam iris mata pasangannya. Tidak terasa kepala mereka bergerak mendekat, memejamkan mata, semakin mendekat sampai kedua bibir itu bersatu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dari bibir yang bersentuhan itu, mereka dapat merasakan perasaan pasangannya. Perasaan untuk saling belajar mencintai.

'Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Anata.'

Tidak ada nafsu di sana. Yang ada hanya ketulusan.

Mereka tidak akan menyadari bahwa dari ciuman itu akan tumbuh benih cinta.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

130 reviews? Terima kasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya. Itu adalah review terbanyak dalam 1 chapter sepanjang hidupku di ffn.

Lemon? Beli aja di Ujung Berung.

Adakah yang baper? Sepertinya tidak hehe.

Jika seandainya Rias yang berada di posisi Sona, apa yang akan terjadi? Kirim komentarnya di kolom review. Saya sangat penasaran dengan pemikiran kalian jika saja Rias yang dijodohkan hehe.

Scane bertarung akan saya minimalisir tapi masih ada kesan hebatnya, gitu aja. Chapter depan akan mengulas bagaimana mereka belajar untuk memahami perasaan dan sifat pasangannya.

Jika kalian ada yang ingin belajar lebih dalam seputar Fanfiction atau ingin meminta saran dari author-author senior, kalian boleh gabung di grup WA Fanfiction Indonesia. Di sana ada author legend seperti Si Hitam dan lainnya. Reader yang ingin nagih up juga boleh. Sejauh ini sudah ada 150 lebih anggota. Minat? PM Hanakire.

 **© Hanakire**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Keluarga Baru**

Bekas ciuman itu masih melekat di bibir mereka berdua. Meninggalkan bekas hangat yang menenangkan. Baik Naruto maupun Sona tidak menyadari bahwa ciuman tadi berlangsung cukup lama. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka merasakan bibir orang lain. Hal dasar yang harus kedua orang itu lakukan dalam belajar mencintai adalah mengetahui latar belakang masing-masing. Hari ini adalah hari yang tepat untuk melaksanakan hal itu.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama setelah selesai berciuman, saling memalingkan wajah dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi mereka. Setelah ini apalagi? Pikir mereka berdua. Langsung tidur? Tapi mereka sama-sama tidak ngantuk. Salah seorang harus memecah keheningan ini, maka dari itu …,

"A-ano …," gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sona sedikit kaget karena perkataan mereka sama.

"Silahkan bicara lebih dulu, Sona," persilah Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tidak, Naruto saja yang duluan." Tolak halus Sona.

Naruto terdiam sebentar memikirkan sesuatu. Kalau ia kembali menolak perkataan Sona maka hal ini akan memanjang dan tidak ada akhir yang jelas sebelum salah satu dari mereka mulai berbicara. Maka dari itu Naruto saja yang mulai duluan.

"Baiklah," angguk pemuda pirang itu, mengambil nafas pelan lalu mulai bicara. "Jika boleh, aku ingin mengetahui masa lalu Sona. Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya berpikir jika kita menceritakan masa lalu masing-masing mungkin hubungan kita akan berkembang. Tapi jika Sona tidak mau pun tak apa."

"Tidak ada alasan untuk aku menolak permintaan suamiku. Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan masa laluku,"

"Terima kasih."

"Umm. Kehidupan saat aku kecil tidak ada yang spesial. Terlahir di keluarga bangsawan membuat semua kehidupanku terpenuhi. Aku tidak memiliki kejadian yang berkesan dalam hidupku. Sejak kecil aku sudah berteman dengan Rias, dia itu gadis yang aktif dan banyak bicara, berbeda denganku yang pendiam. Tapi entah kenapa kita akrab dengan sendirinya." Sona tersenyum tipis mengingat kejadian masa lalu saat dirinya bermain dengan Rias.

"Aku tumbuh berkembang bersama dengan Rias. Kami sepakat untuk bersekolah di dunia manusia bersama-sama, sampai sekarang."

"Jadi, masa lalu Sona seperti gadis biasa pada umumnya?"

"Begitulah. Kalau Naruto?"

Remaja pirang itu berpikir sejenak, harus mulai dari mana dia berbicara? Sebagai seorang mantan malaikat ia memiliki sejuta kejadian di masa lalu.

"Kehidupan masa laluku penuh dengan pertarungan. Aku sudah hidup sejak zaman Great War. Bahkan aku juga ikut dalam perang," ungkap Naruto.

Perkataan itu membuat Sona sedikit tersentak. Jika memang benar Naruto telah hidup sangat lama tapi kenapa wajahnya masih seperti remaja di atas umur 20? Jika Naruto satu generasi dengan Azazel maka penampilan Naruto pasti setua Azazel.

Naruto yang mengerti dengan mimik wajah istrinya langsung memberikan jawaban. "Saat itu aku baru berumur 7 tahun, berbeda dengan para pendahuluku seperti Azazel atau Kokabiel yang sudah remaja."

Sona kembali tersentak lalu mengangguk. "Jadi, pertama kali Naruto merasakan perang saat berumur 7 tahun?" tanya Sona.

"Ya. Saat itu keadaan semakin mendesak dan terpaksa para malaikat muda ikut berperang. Meskipun kami hanya sebagai penengah tapi dampak yang diterima sama seperti ras iblis atau malaikat jatuh."

Hanya dari sepenggal masa lalu itu Sona bisa tahu bahwa Naruto telah mengalami banyak pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan ceritanya. "Waktu berlalu sangat cepat, aku mengerjakan tugasku sebagai malaikat pada umumnya. Sampai aku dilantik menjadi salah satu dari 4 seraph menggantikan seraph yang telah ternodai."

Kali ini Sona tidak bisa untuk tidak membulatkan matanya. Jadi Naruto mantan four great seraph? Sona tak tahu hal ini sama sekali. Kakaknya tidak pernah menceritakan apapun selain latar belakang Naruto yang mantan malaikat dan memegang jabatan tinggi di Grigori.

"Naruto … mantan seraph?"

"Ya. Aku diangkat menjadi seraph sekitar 150 tahun yang lalu, dan menjadi malaikat jatuh 80 tahun lalu." Jawab Naruto. Tersenyum tipis. Menunduk.

Sona memperhatikan senyum Naruto, itu bukan senyum saat mengenang masa indah, tapi senyum kecut saat mengenang peristiwa kelam. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Naruto yang turun menjadi malaikat jatuh? Sona ingin menanyakan itu tapi sedikit ragu. Namun ia tak bisa mencegah mulutnya untuk tak bertanya.

"Apakah itu ada hubungannya dengan kejatuhanmu, Naruto?" tanya Sona hati-hati, ia tidak mau suaminya tersinggung.

Naruto menatap mata Sona sebentar lalu kembali menunduk, menghela nafas panjang. "Iya, aku jatuh saat menjadi seraph," jawab Naruto sambil memegang dada yang terdapat luka itu. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kejadian malam itu, malam di mana sayapku berubah warna."

Jujur, Sona tak bisa merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan saat ini. Ia tahu bahwa Naruto memendam rasa kecewa, ia tahu itu, hanya sebatas tahu, tidak bisa merasakan. Yang terbaik untuk Sona saat ini adalah menenangkan suaminya dan memberinya rasa nyaman.

Sona menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berada di dada, memberikan kehangatan walau sedikit. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang pria itu.

"Aku tak tahu kejadian seperti apa yang membuat Naruto seperti ini, tapi aku tahu sekarang Naruto sedang kecewa dan marah," ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Dengan senang hati aku akan menjadi tempat bersinggahmu, curahkan seluruh masalah yang membebanimu, aku akan berusaha membantu menyelesaikannya. Karena itu adalah kewajiban seorang istri."

Naruto dibuat diam oleh perkataan Sona, hatinya senang memiliki wanita yang pengertian. Ia balas mengenggam tangan Sona. "Terima kasih, terima kasih Sona."

Naruto memeluk Sona dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin dilepaskan.

Sona mengangguk dalam dekapan Naruto.

Suasana hening kembali melanda, yah meskipun mereka tidak merasakan begitu karena tenggelam dalam rasa nyaman.

"Ne, Sona," panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang malaikat yang jatuh? Apakah menurutmu mereka jahat? Dan menurutmu mereka jatuh karena apa?"

"Jahat dan tidaknya itu tergantung diri masing-masing. Meskipun mereka telah dicap jatuh, mereka belum tentu jahat seluruhnya, sepertimu Naruto. Kau adalah malaikat jatuh namun kau memiliki sifat yang baik dan pengertian seperti malaikat," jawab Sona jujur. "Dan menurutku penyebab mereka jatuh mungkin mereka memiliki sisi gelap di hatinya." Tambah Sona.

"Begitu ya, memang benar jika malaikat yang memendam sisi negatif di hatinya akan jatuh. Tapi hal itu sedikit berbeda denganku."

Perkataan Naruto secara tidak langsung mengartikan bahwa ia jatuh bukan karena memiliki sisi negatif. Lantas karena apa? Tidak mungkin 'kan Naruto mengintip wanita yang sedang mandi, itu sama saja ia memendam sifat negatif di hatinya.

Naruto melepas pelukannya lalu menunjukkan pada Sona 5 pasang sayap yang ia miliki. Sona terpaku di tempat, ia baru melihat sayap yang berbeda warna seperti itu. Putih dan hitam. Sayap kanan Naruto berwarna putih sedangkan yang kiri berwarna hitam. Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Apa artinya Naruto setengah malaikat dan malaikat Jatuh? Ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Naruto, sayapmu …,"

"Ya. Aneh bukan? Aku memiliki sayap yang berbeda. Aku tak tahu apakah aku masih malaikat atau sudah menjadi malaikat jatuh."

"… indah."

"Eh?"

Naruto menatap Sona tidak percaya. Apa gadis itu bilang? Indah? Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar jawaban seperti itu saat menunjukkan sayapnya pada orang lain. Itu membuatnya heran namun juga senang.

"I-indah?"

"Ya. Sayap Naruto indah." Jawab Sona. Mulai mengelus sayap Naruto. Lembut.

"Terima kasih."

Setelah mereka berbincang cukup lama –disertai canda tawa yang semakin mempererat kedekatan mereka– Naruto dan Sona memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan tidur nyenyak. Mereka masih canggung kalau tidur berdekatan, akhirnya bantal gulinglah yang menjadi pemisah.

 **-o0o-**

Esok harinya, setelah membersihkan badan masing-masing, Naruto dan Sona sarapan bersama keluarga besar Sitri. Kakaknya Sona, Serafall pun hadir meskipun pekerjaan sebagai maou menumpuk di kantor. Sebagai kakak yang amat menyayangi adiknya ia tidak mungkin melewatkan hal ini.

'Sarapan pagi bersama Sona yang bersuami untuk pertama kalinya' adalah hal terpenting daripada membereskan pekerjaan di kantor. Serafall sudah tidak kuat ingin menggoda adik kecilnya –meskipun tubuh Sona lebih tinggi daripada dirinya.

Setelah sarapan pagi –yang diselimuti aura formal– selesai, mereka lekas bersantai di ruang keluarga sambil membicarakan hal penting terkait hubungan Naruto dan Sona.

"Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama, ada hal apa yang ingin dibicarakan?" tanya Sona seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

Lord Sitri menyeruput teh yang dibuatkan oleh maid terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. "Begini, kalian sudah resmi menjadi keluarga baru. Hal mendasar yang dibutuhkan oleh pengantin baru seperti kalian adalah rumah. Kami telah sepakat menyediakan rumah di Kuoh untuk kalian lengkap dengan pelayannya."

"Maaf Otou-sama, bukankah sesudah ini aku dan Sona akan tinggal di Grigori? Mengingat jabatanku sebagai jenderal." Kata Naruto sopan.

"Untuk masalah itu, aku sudah berbicara dengan Azazel-dono."

Beberapa detik setelah ucapan Lord Sitri, lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau terang muncul tiba-tiba dan menampilkan Azazel. Bukan yang asli, melainkan hologram.

"Biarkan aku yang menjelaskannya," Azazel diam sebentar. "Setelah resepsi pernikahanmu selesai, aku dan Sitri-dono berdiskusi tentang bentrok antara tugas kau yang sebagai jenderal dan status Sona yang masih pelajar. Sebagai orang penting di Grigori, Naruto tak bisa meninggalkan tugasnya begitu saja, dilain pihak Sona masih sibuk dengan sekolahnya dan tidak mungkin tinggal di Grigori."

"Setelah berbincang cukup lama kami sepakat akan memberi kalian rumah di Kuoh. Aku juga akan mencabut jabatanmu sebagai jenderal dan beberapa wilayah yang menjadi kekuasaanmu kecuali Tokyo. Tugasmu sekarang hanyalah mengawasi kota itu dan kau bisa bekerja di rumahmu sendiri karena jarak Kuoh dan Tokyo tidak terlalu jauh."

"Aku sudah menduga akan diistirahatkan dari jabatanku saat ini, tapi soal memberikan rumah aku sama sekali tidak terpikirkan."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Baiklah, demi kenyamanan bersama."

"Tidak apa-apa mencabut jabatanmu?" tanya Sona sedikit khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Untukku tidak masalah. Lagipula semakin sedikit pekerjaan semakin baik."

Azazel tersenyum puas. "Baiklah keputusan sudah diambil. Kalau begitu aku pamit undur diri."

Setelah pamitan kepada keluarga Sitri dengan formal, Azazel memutuskan rantai komunikasi mereka membuat hologram itu berubah menjadi partikel cahaya, menguap, lalu lenyap.

Hening melanda.

"Ehem," Lady Sitri memecah keheningan. "Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan para pelayan yang akan bekerja di rumah kalian nantinya. Kami sudah menyiapkan 10 pelayan terbaik dan 1 kepala pelayan."

Para pelayan yang disebutkan tadi datang menghadap majikannya. Bersikap hormat. Lady Sitri memilih 5 pelayan laki-laki dan 5 pelayan perempuan, serta kepala pelayan yang diketahui bernama Iruka.

"Kami siap melayani Tuan dan Nyonya." Kata Iruka sambil membungkuk hormat diikuti oleh bawahannya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkan So-tan dan Naru-tan ke dunia manusia, yeay!" nada bicara seperti kekanakan itu sudah pasti keluar dari mulut Serafall.

Saat itu juga mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi, seperti mengemasi barang-barang –kebanyakan barang Sona dan Naruto hanya beberapa pakaian saja– serta mengunjungi tetangga terdekat untuk berpamitan. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah keluarga pelayan yang bekerja di sini dan sudah akrab dengan Sona sejak kecil.

Tak terasa waktu terus berjalan, mereka sudah mengemasi barang-barang pribadi. Saatnya untuk pergi, menuju takdir baru. Lord dan Lady Sitri mengantarkan kepergian anak keduanya sampai depan gerbang. Waktunya berpisah untuk berjumpa di kemudian hari.

Lady Sitri menatap Naruto serius. "Naruto-kun, tolong jaga Sona baik-baik."

"Okaa-sama bisa mempercayaiku. Aku akan menjaga dan membahagiakan Sona."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Semoga di sana kalian baik-baik saja."

Setelah mengucapkan salam, Naruto, Sona, Serafall, dan para pelayan pergi meninggalkan kediaman utama Sitri menuju dunia manusia memakai kereta cepat lintas dimensi. Sebenarnya mudah saja bagi mereka sampai di dunia manusia memakai sihir teleport tapi demi menjaga tradisi bangsawan akhirnya kereta cepatlah yang dipakai.

Waktu tempuh untuk sampai ke dunia manusia adalah 20 menit. Awalnya Naruto dan Sona akan menghabisi perjalanan dengan berbincang berdua tapi dikarenakan ada Serafall rencana itu tidak berjalan lancar. Serafall selalu menanyakan ini itu dan terkadang menggoda adiknya tentang malam pertama. Sepasang kekasih itu hanya bersabar menghadapi kelakuan kakaknya.

Siang harinya di dunia manusia, mereka telah sampai di rumah baru Naruto dan Sona. Sepertinya itu tidak layak disebut rumah karena ukurannya yang amat luas. Bangunannya terdiri dari 3 lantai dan bergaya Eropa abad pertengahan. Di halaman depan ada taman yang luas dan di belakang ada kebun serta kolam renang.

Lord Sitri sepertinya sudah menyiapkan tempat untuk mereka dengan sempurna. Lihat saja, mobil-mobil mewah berjajar di garasi mulai dari tipe sport sampai SUV. Yang paling enak dari rumah ini adalah lokasinya berada di pebukitan pinggiran Kuoh. Jauh dari hiruk-piruk kota, meninggalkan kesan tenang.

Naruto menoleh ke kakak iparnya. "Kami akan tinggal di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Aku juga sudah mengurusi apartemen yang selama ini Sona tempati. Barang-barangmu sudah ada di dalam sana."

"Terima kasih, Nee-sama."

"Ahhh~ mendapat terima kasih dari adik yang manis membuatku sangat senang, So-tan."

"B-berhentilah memelukku Nee-sama!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Serafall dengan wajah dibuat polos.

"Itu memalukan!"

Akhirnya setelah dipaksa berkali-kali Serafall pun melepaskan pelukan cintanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Underworld lagi. Kalian berdua baik-baik di sini ya, dadah!" Serafall pergi meninggalkan dunia manusia menggunakan sihir teleportasi.

"Kakashi-san, Kiba-san, tolong bawa semua barang itu ke ruang tengah. Yang lainnya tolong bersihkan rumah ini dan tata barangnya dengan rapih!" perintah Naruto yang langsung dikerjakan oleh para pelayan.

"Ayo kita masuk."

"Umm."

 **-o0o-**

Bel pertanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berbunyi sejak 30 menit lalu, kebanyakan muridnya langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan main bersama teman-teman mereka. Ada juga yang masih tinggal di sekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub.

Ruang OSIS kali ini tidak setenang biasanya akibat ketidakhadiran Sona. Semua kerjaan ketua OSIS dibebankan pada wakilnya yaitu Tsubaki Shinra yang juga merupakan queen dari jajaran peerage Sona Sitri. Gadis itu terlihat kewalahan menghadapi tumpukan kertas di depannya. Selesai satu, tambah dua. Itulah yang menyebabkannya kewalahan.

Biasanya Tsubaki tidak pernah diberikan tugas sebanyak ini, ia hanya membantu pekerjaan ketuanya. Sekarang gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu tahu bagaimana kesibukan Sona dan terkesan padanya karena bisa membagi waktu antara kewajiban sekolah dengan tugasnya sebagai pengawas kota Kuoh bersama Rias.

Sona telah mengajukan izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah selama 1 minggu kepada kepala sekolah karena alasan kepentingan keluarga. Jadi Tsubaki harus tahan banting selama 1 minggu ini.

Para anggota OSIS terlihat sibuk seperti biasa. Ada yang keluar masuk menyampaikan laporan. Ada juga yang tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer. Saji –satu-satunya laki-laki di organisasi OSIS– masuk dengan lidah dijulurkan ke luar dan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Ia datang dengan setumpuk kertas-kertas laknat.

"Ini adalah laporan dari seluruh kelas tentang pengajuan kegiatan festival," kata Saji sambil menyimpan laporan itu ke meja Tsubaki.

Mereka sibuk karena mempersiapkan festival olahraga yang akan diadakan tidak lama lagi. Academy Kuoh adalah sekolah yang menyelenggarakan festival olahraga terbesar. Jadi tidak heran jika nanti hampir semua jenis olahraga akan dilombakan.

"Terima kasih, Saji-kun," kata Tsubaki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan yang ada di atas meja.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke ruang klub untuk meminta laporan mereka."

"Umm. Mohon bantuannya."

"Serahkan padaku Senpai!"

Tsubaki yang telah menyelesaikan tugasnya langsung memeriksa laporan dari tiap kelas. Mereka mengajukan olahraga apa saja yang ingin dilombakan. Mulai dari sepak bola sampai yang tidak lazim.

Tsubaki membaca deretan kalimat itu dengan seksama.

Permintaan untuk menyelenggarakan kejuaraan sepak bola antar kelas. _Accept._

Permintaan untuk menyelenggarakan lomba lari estafet. _Accept._

Permintaan untuk menyelenggarakan turnamen shogi antar kelas. _Accept._

Permintaan untuk menyelenggarakan turnamen 'olahraga tangan' … hah, apa ini? Tidak ada rinciannya sama sekali.

Tsubaki kembali membaca laporan dari kelas 2-B –kelasnya Issei. Tidak ada penjelasan yang jelas. Hanya tertera olahraga tangan saja. Jenis olahraga yang menggunakan tangan ada banyak, seperti lempar jauh, basket, dan lainnya. Laporan ini tidak jelas! Tsubaki tidak akan ragu untuk menolaknya. Jadi,

 _Reject!_

"Huhh, akhirnya selesai juga," gumam gadis itu. Menghela nafas panjang. Mengeluarkannya perlahan.

Belum lama Tsubaki menikmati istirahatnya, ia harus diganggu oleh saluran telekomunikasi suara berupa lingkaran sihir kecil di samping telinganya. Tidak salah lagi, Sona sedang menghubunginya.

"Kaichou,"

"Tsubaki, bagaimana kabarmu di sekolah?" tanya Sona.

"Umm. Baik-baik saja. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugas OSIS,"

"Maaf karena telah membebankan tugasku padamu,"

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai queen dari Sona Sitri." Kata Tsubaki penuh hormat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa Kaichou menghubungiku?"

"Aku ingin mengundangmu berserta anggota OSIS yang lain makan malam di rumah baruku. Aku akan memberitahukan titik koordinatnya."

 **-o0o-**

Berbeda dengan ruang OSIS yang serba sibuk, ruangan ini nampaknya tenang dengan desain interior ala abad pertengahan. Klub penelitian ilmu gaib namanya. Itu hanya kedok saja, nyatanya klub ini berisikan para iblis yang dipimpin oleh Rias Gremory.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Menatap buku catatan yang berisi informasi jumlah penyebaran kertas pemanggil –kertas untuk memanggil iblis jika saja ada yang ingin membuat kontrak kerja– namun pikirannya berbeda dengan yang ia lihat.

Rias penasaran tentang sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana perasaannya tentang perjodohan ini. Dalam hati ia tidak ingin Sona mendapatkan laki-laki seperti Riser.

Rias menggelengkan kepalanya. _'Tidak, aku tidak boleh berpikiran negatif. Aku yakin laki-laki bernama Naruto itu cukup baik.'_ Rias meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Namun setelah memikirkan tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Naruto, ia menjadi ragu pemuda pirang itu adalah orang baik.

"Ada apa, Rias? Kau terlihat mengkhawatirkan sesuatu," tanya Akeno yang setia berdiri di samping majikannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sona."

"Tentang suami barunya? Memang benar orang bernama Naruto itu memiliki aura tidak mengenakkan. Aku ragu orang seperti dia bisa membahagiakan Sona," Akeno pun sama, meragukan sosok Naruto. "Tapi kalau dilihat saat resepsi pernikahan sepertinya Naruto mempunyai sisi romantis."

"Kuharap begitu."

Mereka tidak salah. Kesan yang diberikan oleh Naruto saat pertama kali bertemu adalah mengintimidasi, menimbulkan rasa waspada pada sekitarnya. Normal kalau mereka tidak percaya pada pemuda pirang itu.

Sihir komunikasi suara tiba-tiba tercipta. Dilihat dari bentuknya sihir itu milik keluarga Sitri, berarti yang menghubunginya adalah Sona. Refleks Rias mencurahkan semua kekhawatirannya.

"Sona, apa itu kau? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Apa si Naruto itu berbuat sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

Sona yang mendapat segerombol pertanyaan menjadi tidak nyaman. Di sisi lain ia juga bersyukur karena Rias mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto tidak melakukan hal yang buruk padaku. Tenanglah,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengundangmu beserta peeragemu untuk makan malam,"

"Di apartemenmu?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah pindah ke rumah baru. Aku akan memberikan koordinatnya agar kau bisa langsung ke sini menggunakan teleportasi."

 **-o0o-**

Sona menyudahi percakapannya dengan Rias setelah memberikan koordinat rumahnya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar. Memang melelahkan berbicara dengan orang yang sedang mengkhawatirkannya, seperti saat berbincang dengan Serafall.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Beres. Aku telah mengundang mereka. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba. Ayame-san juga sedang menyiapkan makanan di dapur."

"Baguslah. Kita bisa bersantai di sini."

Naruto dan Sona sedang duduk di ayunan sambil menatap pemandangan kota Kuoh yang mulai menampakkan sinar-sinar kecilnya. Matahari hampir terbenam, sayangnya mereka tidak bisa melihat dua pemandangan sekaligus karena berbeda arah.

Naruto dan Sona berpakaian santai namun rapi. Keduanya asyik berbincang. Seperti menanyakan hal yang paling disukai dan tidak disukai. Keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka sampai tidak menyadari waktu telah berjalan selama 10 menit.

Lingkaran sihir tercipta tidak jauh di depan mereka, itu adalah Tsubaki dan yang lainnya. Tidak lama setelah itu muncul lagi lingkaran sihir berwarna merah terang dan memunculkan Rias lengkap dengan peeragenya.

"Terima kasih atas kedatanganmu, Rias."

"Jangan formal seperti itu pada sahabatmu. Aku jadi tidak enak."

"Ara ara nfufu~ jadi ini sosok lain dari Naruto saat sedang santai. Dia terlihat seperti pria pada umumnya." Bisik Akeno pada Rias.

Rias memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. Benar. Penampilannya sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada hawa intimidasi, tidak ada wajah sangar. Naruto saat ini sepenuhnya jadi pria biasa.

"Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Naruto-san." Sapa Rias.

"Ya aku juga, Gremory-san."

Issei yang diam-diam mengagumi kekuatan Naruto maju satu langkah. "N-Naruto-san, kalau boleh tahu kekuatan apa yang kau gunakan untuk memprediksi semua kejadian yang akan datang? Jujur aku sangat ingin menguasai kekuatan itu," kata Issei antusias, matanya terlihat berkilau.

"Itu hanya instingku yang telah kuasah."

"Apakah aku bisa menguasainya?"

"Secara umum, ya. Tapi ada satu syarat yang wajib kau penuhi, Sekiryuutei,"

"Apa itu?" Issei menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Pertama, kau harus menghilangkan sifat mesummu."

Dengan cepat Issei langsung lesu. Tubuh yang tadinya dipenuhi semangat seketika menjadi kayu yang hampir lapuk. Issei tentu saja merasa terkejut. Kemesumannya adalah sumber kekuatannya, itulah tekad yang dimiliki Hyoudou Issei. Jika itu adalah syarat yang wajib dipenuhi maka kecil kemungkinan Issei bisa menguasai kekuatan seperti Naruto.

"A-apa tidak ada syarat yang lain, Naruto-san?"

"Tidak."

"Jawabanmu sangat singkat. Menyakitkan."

"Kalau begitu ayo segera ke ruang makan!" ajak Sona namun langkahnya terhenti oleh tangan Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu. Masih ada yang belum datang."

"Eh memangnya siapa?" Sona sedikit bingung karena semua yang ia undang sudah datang.

"Tamuku. Aku mengundang bawahanku yang bertugas di Tokyo. Boleh 'kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Aku juga ingin berkenalan dengan teman Naruto."

Tidak lama kemudian muncul beberapa orang di belakang Naruto dan itu membuat semua anggota kelompok Rias membulatkan mata. Kaget. Tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat. Bahkan mereka menganggap ini hanyalah ilusi.

Di hadapan mereka sudah berdiri mantan musuh yang paling dibenci. Dalang di balik pembunuhan Issei hingga akhirnya ia bereingkarnasi menjadi iblis serta sumber penderitaan Asia. Ada satu orang yang tidak sanggup menahan emosinya, terutama saat melihat wajah Raynare. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Issei.

Tanpa Rias sadari Issei sudah melesat cepat menuju tempat Raynare dengan _Boosted Gear_ yang sudah ditingkatkan kekuatannya sebanyak 10 kali.

"SIALAN! KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI?!"

Issei yang hendak memukul wajah Raynare dibuat kaget karena pergerakannya bisa dihentikan oleh Naruto, hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Sang Sekiryuutei yang hendak berontak itu pun mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan hawa intimidasi yang kuat. Sumbernya berasal dari pria di depannya.

Issei yang awalnya emosi kini menjadi ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyakiti temanku, sekalipun kau peerage dari sahabat Sona. Terlebih orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi layaknya hewan. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan sebagai Sekiryuutei."

Sepertinya makan malam tidak akan berjalan dengan tenang.

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **AN:** Fakta baru, misteri baru. Nampaknya akan ada genre tambahan yaitu misteri. Masih banyak yang disembunyikan oleh Naruto. Terutama ia mantan seraph, juga tentang perbedaan warna sayapnya yang sangat berkaitan erat dengan Gabriel.

Misteri akan terungkap secara bertahap. Jadi tetep ikuti kelanjutan cerita ini.

Terima kasih bagi mereka yang memberikan review. Special thanks untuk **Fragransia** yang sudah mengabulkan permintaanku untuk memberikan kritik dan saran. Aku tak menyangka akan sedetail itu. Ternyata masih banyak kekurangan dariku.

Lalu, kouhaimu ini, Jorrell meminta kritik dan saran lagi untuk chapter 3. Hehe. Chapter 1 dan 2 sedang dalam pengeditan, nanti aku kabari lagi kalau sudah selesai.

 **© Hanakire**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Ichiei Ishibumi. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil sedikit pun dari fanfic ini.**

 **AN:** Disarankan untuk kembali membaca chapter sebelumnya agar feel-nya dapet.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Semakin Dekat dan Dekat**

Semua orang yang ada di sana, yang melihat kejadian di sana–bentrokan Naruto dan Issei–tidak bergerak se-inchi pun. Membeku dalam shock. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengira kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Mungkin hanya satu orang yang bisa memprediksinya, itu adalah Naruto.

Malaikat Jatuh itu masih memegang erat kepalan tinju Issei. Tidak ingin membuatnya lepas meski gelagat Issei menunjukkan ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari kekangan Naruto.

Sona, orang pertama yang sadar dari keterkejutan. Ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum memanggil sang suami. "Naruto."

Naruto melirik, melihat Sona melalui ekor matanya. Ada sedikit rasa cemas yang terpancar dari ekspresi Sona.

Tahu keinginan sang isteri, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya yang membuat Issei kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh terduduk beberapa langkah ke belakang. Sarung tangan naga yang menyelimuti tangannya sirna menjadi cahaya hijau.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, kembali pada sikap normalnya setelah tadi sempat serius. "Aku sudah menebak jadinya akan seperti ini. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun saat ini, dalam kondisi ini. Tapi aku minta untuk sekarang kalian akur. Bukankah kita sudah berdamai?"

"Tapi kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan kepada Asia, Naruto-san!" Issei masih tetap pada emosinya.

"Kau salah, aku tahu semuanya dan aku juga yang telah menyelamatkan Raynare berserta yang lain."

Perkataan Naruto membuat semua orang di sana terkejut, terlebih Rias yang dulu sudah yakin 100 persen ia telah membunuh Raynare dengan _Power of Destruction_ -nya.

"Naruto-sama," panggil Raynare.

"Hm?"

"M-mungkin kedatangan kami ke sini hanya memperkeruh suasana. Lebih baik kami kembali ke Tokyo dan melanjutkan tugas." Raynare berkata dengan wajah khawatir. Terlebih ini adalah acara yang dibuat oleh majikannya. Tidak enak rasanya jika keberadannya hanya memperkeruh suasana di sini.

Perkataan Raynare diberi anggukan oleh Mittelt, Kalawarner, dan Dohnaseek.

Naruto menggeleng lembut. "Tidak. Kalian tetap di sini dan ikuti acara makan malam sampai selesai."

"Tapi–"

"Ini perintah."

Jika Naruto sudah bersikeras maka pilihan satu-satunya adalah menyerah. "Baiklah."

Rias menghampiri Issei dan memberikannya beberapa patah kata. Issei terlihat protes tapi tekanan Rias membuatnya terdiam dan mematuhi semua perkataan king-nya. Rias menarik tangan Issei cukup kasar, menyeretnya, menghampiri Naruto.

"Maafkan kelakuan pion-ku, Naruto-san." Kata Rias lalu membungkuk. Issei juga.

"Angkat kepala kalian. Tidak usah meminta maaf seperti itu. Hal yang dilakukan Issei bisa dikatakan wajar mengingat perasaannya beserta emosinya yang masih labil di usia remaja."

Setelah itu Naruto mengajak semuanya menuju ruang makan yang sangat luas dengan di tengahnya terdapat beja berbentuk lingkaran besar. Kursi yang disiapkan sudah sesuai jumlah mereka. Ada 2 kursi yang memiliki dekorasi lebih mewah dari yang lain, itu pasti kuris khusus untuk Naruto dan Sona, pemilik rumah.

Posisi duduknya begini, Naruto dan Sona duduk bersebelahan. Di sisi Naruto yang lain berjajar anak buahnya–Raynare dan yang lain. Begitu pun dengan Sona. Sementara Rias berada di seberang meja, berhadapan langsung dengan Naruto dan peerage-nya berada di dua sisi.

Iruka datang bersama 5 pelayan perempuan dengan membawa banyak makanan mewah–dan tentunya lezat. Yang paling depan Iruka, di belakangnya ada perempuan cantik berambut panjang, Hinata. Di belakangnya lagi ada Ino, Sakura, Ayame, dan barisan terakhir adalah Sara. Naruto sudah tahu nama mereka saat sesi perkenalan diri.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Naruto-sama, Sona-sama," Iruka membungkuk hormat. "Menu spesial makan malam hari ini adalah …," Iruka menjelaskan satu per satu rincian dari makanan yang telah dibuat, dari makanan utama sampai penutup tak luput ia jelaskan.

Sambil Iruka menjelaskan, Hinata dan pelayan lainnya menyajikan hidangan menggiurkan itu. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga memakaikan kain untuk melindungi baju dari kotor kepada semua yang duduk di sana. Setelah semua disajikan Iruka dan 5 pelayan cantik berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Sona.

Naruto berdiri. Berdehem. "Sebelumnya, aku dan Sona mengucapkan terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian di acara makan malam ini. Tujuan kami mengundang kalian adalah untuk merayakan pernikahan kami secara lebih dekat. Ah maksudku, Aku dan teman-teman dekatku ingin menjalin hubungan baik dengan Sona beserta para sahabatnya."

"Ah terima kasih atas undangannya, Naruto-san." Rias berkata sopan.

"Kami juga mengucapkan terima kasih, Naruto-sama." Kata Raynare.

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku senang mendengarnya. Kalau begitu mari kita makan."

Seperti sudah menjadi adat, sebelum melahap hidangan utama, mereka semua kompak mengangkat minuman dan berkata 'bersulang' dan setelah itu memakan hidangan yang ada di atas meja dengan atmosfer penuh aura keformalan. Nampaknya ada satu orang yang keluar dari jalur formal, itu Issei yang sedang curi-curi pandang kepada kelima pelayan Naruto dengan wajah penuh nafsu.

 **-o0o-**

Acara makan-makan sudah selesai. Iruka dan para pelayan pergi ke dapur setelah membereskan meja. Sekarang memasuki sesi 'berbincang-bincang' seperti yang dilakukan oleh semua orang.

"Makanannya sangat enak." Rias berbasa-basi setelah membersihkan bibir merah mudanya memakai kain putih yang tergantung di leher.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Gremory–"

"Rias. Panggil saja aku Rias agar lebih akrab." Dari nada yang dikeluarkan Rias, nampaknya ada sedikit paksaan di dalamnya. Sona tentu saja menyadari hal itu dan sedikit tidak suka.

"Ah baiklah, Rias … san."

Putri dari keluarga Gremory itu mengangguk puas.

"Kalau tidak salah beberapa minggu lagi akan diadakan Rating Game, benar?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto-san benar. Rating Game adalah acara tahunan di dunia iblis yang bertujuan untuk meninjau kekuatan iblis-iblis muda. Kudengar fraksi malaikat jauh akan terlibat dalam Rating Game setelah perjanjian perdamaian ditandatangani."

"Iya. Azazel mengatakan bahwa fraksi malaikat jatuh akan melatih para iblis muda yang terpilih. Ini sebagai bentuk kerja sama di bidang kekuatan. Sementara itu fraksi iblis berjanji akan memberikan infromasi mengenai evil piece."

Mereka sedang membicarakan sebagian kecil dari kontrak kerja sama perdamaian antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh. Sebenarnya masih ada banyak kerja sama yang telah disepakati.

"Rating Game ya … aku belum pernah melihatnya dan tentu saja aku akan menantikan pertandingan kalian, Sona dan Rias." Kata Naruto menatap kedua gadis itu secara bergantian.

Sona melepaskan kacamata dan membersihkannya menggunakan kain lembut. Kacamatanya sedikit buram karena terkena embun dari hidangan tadi. Ia kemudian memakaikannya lagi. "Aku tidak sabar ingin melawanmu di Rating Game, Rias."

"Aku juga sama, Sona."

Mereka melemparkan senyum persaingan antar sahabat. Pandangan mata bertemu pandangan mata yang di dalamnya tersimpan ambisi besar untuk menang. Para peerage mereka pun merasakan hawa persaingan. Sementara Raynare diam menyaksikan.

Naruto melirik Raynare, "Bagaimana keadaan di Tokyo?" tanya Naruto sekedar basa-basi agar Raynare tidak canggung. Sebenarnya ia bisa menanyakan perihal pekerjaan esok hari.

"Kami masih dalam operasi pembersihan iblis liar. Meskipun begitu angka laporan orang hilang telah berkurang."

"Bagus. Pertahankan kinerja kalian."

"Baik. Naruto-sama."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-san, berkaitan dengan kerja sama antara fraksi iblis dan malaikat jatuh tentang memberikan bantuan pada iblis muda, bisakah Naruto-san menjadi pelatih kami untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi Rating Game beberapa minggu lagi?"

Sona tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, begitu pun dengan peerage-nya. Bahkan peerage Rias pun terlihat terkejut menandakan bahwa mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Sona tahu bahwa sifat Rias itu egoisnya tinggi, dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan hal yang diinginkannya. Contohnya dulu ketika Rias menginginkan Issei yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Bila Rias memang memiliki hati lembut maka dia akan menyelamatkan Issei dari serangan malaikat jatuh sebelum laki-laki itu mati.

Namun Rias tidak melakukannya. Ia malah menunggu Issei diserang sampai mati dan membangkitkannya kembali sebagai iblis. Kenapa Rias melakukan hal itu? Karena dia ingin menghindari Issei yang menolak tawarannya menjadi bagian dari keluarganya.

 _Niat jahat yang dikemas dalam perbuatan baik_. Kalimat itulah yang cocok untuk penjelasan di atas.

"Tunggu Rias-ojousama, apa maksud perkataan Anda?" Tsubaki menatap tidak suka pada Rias. Baginya perbuatan Rias sama seperti ia merendahkan harga diri Sona dan Tsubaki paling benci hal itu.

"Yaa .. jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, Tsubaki. Aku hanya menawarkan Naruto-san menjadi pelatih kami. Tidak ada maksud lain."

"Tapi Rias-ojousama harus melihat posisi Sona sebagai istri–"

"Hentikan Tsubaki!"

"Kaichou?"

Saat melihat sorot mata Sona yang berbeda, Tsubaki lantas diam. Sona lalu menatap Rias dengan wajah biasanya, menyembunyikan sejumlah perasaan tidak enak di hati.

"Aku sudah memperkirakan kau akan berbuat seperti ini, Rias. Aku sangat memahami ambisimu pada kekuatan membuatmu melakukan hal yang lancang," siapa sih yang tidak takjub pada kekuatan Naruto? kekuatan melihat masa depan yang dapat membuat persentase menang meningkat drastis hampir mencapai 100 persen. Sona sangat mengetahui Rias pasti tertarik pada kekuatan Naruto.

"Tapi perlu diingat, Naruto adalah suamiku dan aku berhak menyuruhnya untuk menolak permintaan lancangmu itu." Sona mengakhiri perkatannya.

"Sepertinya kau keliru, Sona. Naruto-san berhak memutuskan keinginannya sendiri. Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan istri. Lagi pula istri yang harusnya menuruti perintah suami, bukan begitu Naruto-san?"

Sona mendengus sebal. Ia melirik suaminya. Naruto tahu arti lirikan Sona.

"Ah, em, begini, pertama-tama terima kasih untuk tawarannya tapi aku harus meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menerima tawaran darimu, Rias-san." Kata Naruto membuat Rias kecewa.

"Apa alasan Naruto-san menolak tawaranku?"

"Aku berniat untuk melatih peerage Sona agar lebih kuat, tapi itu bukan alasan utama kenapa aku menolak tawaranmu,"

"Lantas?"

Naruto melirik Issei sekilas. "Kalian tidak memiliki kapasitas yang cukup untuk aku didik."

"Huh?"

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya … intinya kau dan keluargamu tidak cocok untuk aku latih, dan keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat."

Rias mendengus pasrah setelah melihat wajah Naruto yang serius. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin Naruto melatih keluarganya tapi keinginan itu harus dibuang jauh-jauh. Rias hanya mengangkat bahu dan pasrah, "Baiklah."

Setelah melewati atmosfer tegang tadi, pembicaraan kembali berlanjut. Kali ini hanya membahas topik biasa. Setengah jam kemudian acara makam malam selesai dan Rias hendak pamitan pada Naruto dan Sona.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih atas undangannya, Naruto-san, Sona." Kata Rias.

"Ya, sama-sama."

"Aku menunggumu di sekolah, Sona." Rias merentangkan tangan pada Sona, berniat berjabat tangan.

Sona menerima uluran tangan Rias. "Ya. Aku tidak sabar ingin bersekolah lagi."

Meskipun mereka saling melontarkan senyuman, tapi berbeda dengan jabatan tangan mereka yang saling mencengkram kuat. Istilahnya 'salaman otot'. Perempatan terlihat di pelipis Rias yang sepertinya ia kalah kekuatan dengan Sona. _Gadis yang lagi ngambek dilawan,_ itulah ejekan yang tepat untuk Rias.

"K-kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, jaa ne,"

Setelah Rias dan peeragenya benar-benar pergi, Sona menghela napas panjang. Beberapa kali. Ia lalu melirik tajam Naruto dan pergi berlalu meninggalkan pria pirang itu.

"Yah … sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf," gumam Naruto. _'Meskipun aku tidak salah apa-apa.'_

 **-o0o-**

"Maaf Sona," kata Naruto melihat istrinya yang tiduran di kasur empuk setelah membersihkan badan. Sona memakai piyama berwarna biru transparan yang membuat Naruto sekilas melihat dalemannya.

"Untuk?"

"Yah," Naruto sulit menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "hari ini kau telah dibuat kesal. Mungkin sedikit banyaknya itu karena aku."

Sona menggeleng pelan. "Naruto tidak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sangat memahami pola pikir Rias dan sudah bisa menebak dia akan melakukan hal seperti tadi."

"Apa kau memaafkanku?"

Sona mengangguk.

"Terima kasih."

 **-o0o-**

Malam yang indah dengan bulan bersinar terang menembus gelapnya malam. Seperti saat ini, di dalam sebuah bangunan yang luarnya terlihat tua padahal dalamnya sangat mewah. Ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib.

Rias merebahkan badannya ke kasur sambil menghela napas panjang. Tubuhnya tidak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Ini kebiasaannya saat tidur, tidak berbusana.

"Hah~ aku gagal meminta Naruto-san melatih peerageku. Jika saja aku memintanya diam-diam. Tapi itu akan lebih buruk dari yang tadi. Aku juga tidak mau membuat Sona tidak enak denganku. Di samping itu aku ingin sekali Naruto-san mengajarkan kekuatannya." Rias melihat langit-langit yang gelap. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum merubah posisinya jadi menyamping.

' _Naruto-san kah … dia bagaikan seseorang yang misterius … dan menarik.'_

Tidak lama kemudian Rias tertidur.

 **-o0o-**

Esok harinya, Naruto dan Sona terbangun di pagi hari. Mereka sama-sama tidur nyenyak di kasur baru. Hari ini Sona tidak bersekolah karena masih dalam masa izinnya. Rencananya sekarang mereka akan jalan-jalan ke pusat kota. _Pasangan baru harus banyak berduaan._

"Ohayou Naruto,"

"Ohayou Sona. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Pulas. Seperti biasanya."

"Baguslah. Tidur yang cukup baik untuk kesehatan. Ah iya, kau boleh memakai kamar mandi duluan. Setelah itu baru aku."

Sona tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain dengan semburat merah tipis di pipi.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak– itu … bagaimana kalau kita mandi bersama?"

"Eh bersama? Kau yakin?"

"Mana mungkin seorang wanita bercanda ketika berbicara seperti itu!" Sona sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan Naruto.

"M-maaf. Yah tidak ada salahnya mandi bersama. Itu juga dapat mempercepat waktu."

Naruto dan Sona masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang luasnya seperti ruang tamu. Di tengahnya ada kolam air panas yang ditaburi bunga mawar dan pancuran berbentuk singa. Shower dan segala keperluan mandi ada di sini. Lengkap.

Sona melepaskan kancing piyamanya satu per satu. Kemudian celana dalamnya. Naruto memperhatikan Sona tanpa berkedip dengan rona merah jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Sona merasa malu diperhatikan oleh Naruto seperti itu. Ia menutup bagian intimnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sona memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya di hadapan laki-laki. Jelas ia gugup.

"J-jangan terus menatapku seperti itu, Naruto." Lirih Sona yang juga mukanya memerah.

Naruto sadar dari buayannya dan cepat-cepat meminta maaf sambil membungkuk. "M-maafkanku karena telah melihatmu secara tidak sopan, Sona. Jujur ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wanita telanjang."

Ada setitik kebahagiaan di hati Sona setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Sebagai seorang istri ia bahagia karena menjadi yang pertama untuk Naruto dan juga itu artinya Naruto tidak pernah melakukan hal senonoh baik saat ia menjadi malaikat maupun saat sudah jatuh.

Ada pertanyaan di benak gadis iblis itu tapi ia sedikit malu untuk mengeluarkannya. "Bagaimana?" yang ditanyakan Sona adalah bentuk tubuhnya.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lantas memandang Sona. Rona merah tipis kembali hadir di pipinya. Yah tubuh Sona memang tidak seindah harapan kebanyakan lelaki. Sona memang tidak memiliki tubuh ideal seperti Rias atau pun Gabriel yang membuat seluruh lelaki kelepek-kelepek. Namun, kekurangannya itulah yang menjadi kelebihan Sona.

"Tubuhmu indah." Jawab Naruto mewakili seluruh bagian tubuh Sona.

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki dada jumbo kayak Rias. Aku tidak memiliki bibir seksi kayak Grayfia-san. Aku juga tidak memiliki tinggi ideal kayak Akeno. Aku–"

"Hentikan!" Naruto menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sona. Keduanya saling pandang. Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak perlu dada besar, aku tidak perlu bibir seksi, aku tidak perlu tinggi ideal untuk mencintaimu. Yang aku butuhkan hanya ketulusan dan kasih sayangmu, Sona."

Sona membelalakkan mata lebar. Ia tak menyangka kata-kata romantis– tidak, tapi sangat romantis itu terucap dari mulut Naruto. Mata Sona berair, terharu. Ia lantas memeluk erat Naruto guna menyembunyikan muka yang pastinya sudah merah padam. Naruto membalas pelukan Sona dengan lembut.

"Hontou?" cicit Sona berbicara pelan.

"Ya. Semua yang kukatakan adalah benar."

"Tapi kebanyakan laki-laki sukanya sama yang gede-gede."

" _Kebanyakan_ , tidak seluruhnya, 'kan?"

Sona tidak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia tenggelam dalam kesenangannya. Beberapa menit kemudian barulah Sona melepaskan pelukannya setelah ia bisa mengontrol diri. Naruto lalu melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan mereka berjalan menuju shower untuk membasuh tubuh.

"Eh Sona, apa kau selalu mandi menggunakan kacamatamu?"

Baru setelah setengah tubuhnya terbasuhi air hangat, Sona ingat belum melepaskan kacamatanya. Buru-buru ia melepaskan benda yang selalu bertengger di atas hidungnya sebelum terkena air.

Naruto kembali dibuat kagum melihat wajah manis Sona tanpa kacamata ditambah air yang membasahi rambutnya membuat rambut itu terlihat mengkilap.

Setelah membasuhi seluruh tubuh, Naruto dan Sona pergi ke sisi lain untuk mengambil sabun.

"Mau aku gosokkan punggungmu, Naruto?" tawar Sona.

Naruto sedikit tersipu. "Jika kau tidak keberatan, baiklah."

Sona melumuri punggung Naruto dengan sabun secukupnya, kemudian mulai menggosok dengan kain halus. Sona dapat merasakan otot Naruto yang bergerak-gerak. Memandang punggung lebar itu lama.

"Setelah ini aku yang akan menggosokkan punggungmu."

Lamunan Sona buyar karena perkataan Naruto. Ia kemudian mengangguk.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menggosok. Pria itu dapat merasakan kulit Sona yang sehalus sutra, bahkan lebih halus! Sona sedikit mendesah merasakan sentuhan tangan Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendapat belaian lembut dari seorang laki-laki. Rasanya nyaman membuat ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengeluarkan desahan.

Tanpa diduga Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya di antara pinggang Sona, perbuatan tak terduga itu membuat Sona tersentak dengan rona merah tipis. Naruto memeluknya erat dari belakang!

"Naruto?"

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan kulitmu yang halus. Boleh, 'kan?"

"B-boleh saja tapi … lain kali harus bilang dulu agar aku tidak kaget seperti tadi."

"Hehehe maaf. Aku tidak kuat untuk tidak merasakan kulitmu yang sangat halus."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

Acara membersihkan badan begitu cepat berlalu, yang tersisa hanya berendam di kolam penuh air hangat itu. Mereka berdua merendamkan diri. Sangat segar. Sona melirik ke bahwa, lebih tepatnya ke dadanya. Ada sedikit kekecewaan yang terpancar di wajah Sona. Gadis iblis itu lalu menggenggam dadanya yang berukuran kecil.

Sebagai wanita biasa, Sona juga ingin memiliki tubuh ideal layaknya Rias.

Naruto melihat apa yang dilakukan istrinya dan ia mengerti perasaan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Sona. Oleh karena itu Naruto menepuk pundak Sona, keduanya saling pandang.

"Syukuri apa yang sekarang kau miliki karena itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu."

Sona tidak berhenti dibuat kagum oleh perkataan laki-laki yang mulai dicintainya, ia terkagum. "Naruto …,"

Keduanya saling pandang cukup lama … kepala mereka semakin mendekat … bibir mereka kian memangkas jarak … 1 centi lagi sebelum ciuman tercipta–

"Naruto-sama, Sona-sama, pakaian sudah disiapkan di ranjang."

Daaaannnn perkataan itu membuat keduanya tersentak hingga menjauhkan diri dengan wajah malu.

"T-terima kasih, Hinata."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri."

Bisa dilihat siluet seseorang telah pergi dari balik pintu buram itu.

' _Ah dasar pengganggu.'_

Entah siapa yang membatin.

 **-o0o-**

Naruto dan Sona sudah bersiap pergi jalan-jalan setelah sarapan pagi. Kini mereka hendak keluar tapi Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto-sama, Sona-sama, izinkan saya mengawal untuk keamanan." Kata Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu Kakashi-san. Kami bisa menjaga diri."

"Tapi–"

"Sudah aku bilang tidak perlu, Kakashi-san. Terima kasih atas tawarannya."

"Baiklah jika itu keinginan Sona-sama. Kalau begitu apakah kalian ingin menggunakan mobil? Saya akan menyiapkannya dengan cepat."

Naruto menoleh. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Sona? Apa kita pergi menggunakan mobil atau jalan kaki?"

Pada dasarnya Sona tidak terlalu sering menggunakan kendaraan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sihir teleport, dan juga para iblis memang jarang menggukan kendaraan kecuali dalam keadaan tertentu, seperti pertemuan formal di Underworld.

"Tidak ada salahnya juga memakai mobil untuk jalan-jalan. Aku ingin merasakan kegiatan yang dilakukan sehari-hari oleh pada manusia, dan juga jarak dari sini ke kota cukup jauh."

Kakashi mengangguk. "Kalau begitu saya akan menyiapkan mobil limosin–"

"Tidak perlu Kakashi-san, kami tidak membutuhkan sopir. Aku bisa mengendarai mobil." Naruto menolak dengan halus. Ia akan menggunakan mobil Lamborghini Aventador untuk jalan-jalan.

"Kalau begitu silahkan ambil kuncinya di laci itu."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah mengambil kunci mobil yang dimaksud. Naruto dan Sona keluar, menuju garasi. Naruto memakai pakaian rapi dengan gaya anak muda zaman sekarang, sedangkan Sona memakai pakaian tipe _one piece_ dengan rok selutut. _One piece_ yang digunakan Sona berwarna biru muda. Cocok dengan dirinya.

Begitu keluar mereka berhenti karena di depannya sudah berdiri seorang wanita ber-cosplay penyihir dan doyan melantunkan kalimat sakral _'milky milky spiral'_. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak mereka, Serafall.

"So-tan, Naru-tan! Aku rindu!"

Serafall secepat kilat memeluk adiknya dengan erat membuat Sona risih dan tidak nyaman, juga malu. Naruto hanya memasang wajah facepalm.

"Nee-sama, lepaskan pelukanmu!"

"Nggak mau! Nee-sama kangen banget sama So-tan."

"Bukankah kemarin kita bertemu?!"

"Mou~ kemarin itu rasanya kayak tidak bertemu So-tan selama 1000 tahun!" Serafall menyadari sesuatu, ia mulai mencium-cium tubuh adiknya kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Aku mencium bau laki-laki. So-tan sepetinya sudah dewasa ya~"

Sona sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan kakaknya ini. Ia menunduk, wajahnya terhalang oleh poni. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan amarah.

"Ano ne, Kakak sedih tahu karena So-tan yang mendapatkan pengalaman lebih dulu dari Kakak. Jadi kalau ada waktu luang So-tan ceritakan pengalaman pertama pada Kakak biar Kakak ngerti apa yang harus dilakukan kalau udah punya cuami. Ah terus terus, So-tan kuat berapa ronde–"

"MOU! AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!" Teriak Sona dengan linangan air mata, ia lari ke dalam rumah.

"Tunggu So-tan!"

"JAUHI AKU!"

Sementara mereka kejar-kejaran, Naruto diam mematung. Masih dengan wajah facepalmnya.

"Kenapa hari ini banyak pengganggu."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **AN:** Ini dia adegan romance-romancean Naruto dan Sona! Banyak kata mutiara yang disampaikan Naruto. Untuk yang ngeluh adegan romancenya kurang, sabar, ini baru chapter 4, baru perkembangan, jangan langsung hantam aja. Perlu pendekatan lebih dulu.

Untuk yang penasaran masalah Gabriel, akan mulai dibahas di chapter depan. Jadi tunggu saja.

Hem Hem, Rias nampaknya telah melakukan hal yang 'berani'. Ah aku tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Rias.

Rencananya aku ingin fokus dulu di fic **Sona no Ai** agar feelnya tidak hilang akibat selalu update lama karena updatenya bergiliran. Di samping itu banyak juga yang nagih update fic **The Strongest Yonkou,** jadinya bingung.

Menurut kalian, bagusnya fokus ke fic ini atau updatenya bergiliran? Mohon bantuannya.

Thanks for reviews. Jangan lupa review lagi!

 **Hanakirei-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto [Naruto] and Ichiei Ishibumi [High School DxD]. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil sedikit pun dari fanfic ini.**

 **AN:** Perubahan rated dari **T** ke **M**.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Secuil Kekuatan Naruto dan Masalah Baru**

Di tengah malam yang disinari cahaya bulan. Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang menggeliat risau di atas ranjang empuknya. Keringat membanjiri tubuhnya yang tidak terbalut sehelai menang pun. Gadis itu–Rias–sedang bermimpi buruk.

Mimpi yang memperlihatkan keputusasaan sesungguhnya.

 **-o0o-**

Bayangan yang terpantul di matanya menunjukkan kobaran api besar. Kilauan dalam mata seindah berlian itu menangkap siluet sosok pemilik 5 pasang sayap gagak. Dalam rasa putus asa, ia duduk bersimpuh bersama dengan rekan-rekannya yang tergeletak tidak berdaya terselimuti cairan merah–warna yang sama dengan rambutnya.

Tubuhnya kaku, napasnya terengal. Pakaiannya robek sana-sini. Ia–wanita itu–merasakan dirinya hanya seonggok kerikil di hadapan musuhnya sekarang. Satu hal yang wanita itu sadari, bahwa di dunia ini, di atas langit masih ada langit.

Musuh yang ia hadapi berjuluk Sang Bintang Fajar, Kokabiel.

"Apa hanya segini saja kekuatan dari keturunan Gremory?"

Pemilik suara berat itu menyeringai sadis. Merentangkan ke-5 pasang sayapnya sampai maksimal. Menunjukkan dia adalah salah satu makhluk terkuat di dunia. Hembusan angin membawa bulu-bulu hitam yang berguguran dari sayap itu menuju tempat Rias, seakan itu adalah bunga untuk kematiannya.

"Kokabiel." Rias hanya bisa menggeram menyebutkan nama itu.

"B-buchou …," Issei berusaha sekuat tenaga menggapai King-nya. Menyeret tubuhnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Kedua kakinya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

Sementara kondisi Akeno yang paling parah. Kedua lengan beserta kakinya putus. Kesadarannya masih ada, hanya saja entah berada di mana. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kekosongan. _Putus asa yang sempurna._

Selain mereka yang masih sadarkan diri, semuanya terkapar pingsan.

Di belakang Kokabiel berdiri Valper dan Freed. Mereka telah selesai menggabungkan ke-4 pedang suci Excalibur dan menciptakan pedang baru, pedang yang diselimuti aura keemasan.

"Satte … apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu sekarang? Membunuh langsung atau menikmati tubuhmu dulu kah? Ngahahaha!" Kokabiel menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Ia puas menyudutkan adik Maou yang paling dibencinya.

Rias menggeram marah. "Tutup mulutmu dasar malaikat jatuh terkutuk!"

Tawa Kokabiel terhenti seketika. Ia merentangkan tangan dan menembakkan Light Spear seukuran pedang dengan cepat. Light Speat itu menancab di pohon di belakang Rias tepat di atas bahunya, Kokabiel sengaja membuat serangannya meleset. Adik Maou Lucifer itu dapat merasakan padas pada pipinya yang berdekatan dengan unsur cahaya.

"Diam kau dasar iblis jalang!" Kokabiel berteriak dengan keras. Ia mendengus setelahnya. "Hah, tadinya aku ingin menikmati tubuhmu dulu di hadapan bocah Sekiryuutei itu, tapi mood-ku berubah dan sekarang ingin langsung membunuhmu. Sebentar lagi perah maha besar akan tercipta. NGAHAHAHA!"

"B-BANGSAT KAU!" Issei menggeram, menatap benci laki-laki yang berdiri angkuh tidak jauh di depannya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan dirinya kecuali mengutuk Kokabiel dengan semua perkataan kasar di dalam hati.

Kokabiel mengacuhkan omongan Sekiryuutei yang sekarat itu. Baginya yang dikatakan Issei tadi hanyalah angin lewat, tidak berefek apa pun.

Kokabiel mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, menciptakan Light Spear besar yang ukurannya setara dengan bus tingkat dua. Serangan ini berbeda dengan serangan pertamanya yang sanggup menghancurkan satu gedung dalam sedetik. Serangan Kokabiel kali ini sanggup untuk meratakan Kuoh Academy. Ia tidak peduli dampak yang akan diakibatkan setelahnya bahkan ia pun tak peduli jika kedua manusia di belakangnya terkena dan ikut mati. Kokabiel tidak peduli semua itu.

Freed menatap mengeri Light Spear itu dengan keringat dingin meluncur deras di pelipisnya. "K-Kokabiel-sama, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Hah? Tenang saja Freed. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini atau kau akan kena dampaknya."

Freed menatap horror lalu buru-buru pergi menjauh bersama Valper dengan membawa Excalibur hasil penggabungan. Lagi pula tujuannya sudah terpenuhi, tinggal Kokabiel yang menyelesaikannya.

"Datangkanlah Great War jilid 2 dengan kematianmu, Gremory!"

Kokabiel melesatkan serangannya. Tanah yang berada di dekat lesatan Light Spear hancur membuktikan betapa hebatnya serangan Kokabiel. Rias sudah terlanjur pasrah, tapi–

–lesatan Light Spear itu tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya, seakan terhalang oleh sesuatu kasat mata. Dari cahaya Light Spear yang menyilaukan itu, Rias samar-samar melihat siluet tangan cahaya yang menahan ujung dari Light Spear Kokabiel.

Kebingungannya terjawab ketika titik-titik cahaya bermunculan di mana-mana, saling mendekat di depannya, menyatu, kemudian membentuk siluet seorang lelaki. Terakhir cahaya itu berbubah menjadi sesosok pemuda tinggi yang memakai rompi kulit dan celana hitam panjang. Memakai sarung tnagan hitam dan syal putih yang menutupi mulut. Tak lupa bekas luka sayatan yang melintang di dadanya.

Itu Naruto.

Mudah saja bagi Naruto menghentikan laju Light Spear Kokabiel. Cukup dengan satu tangan saja.

Kokabiel menatap kaget kemunculan Naruto yang tidak ia prediksi sebelumnya.

"Cukup sampai di sini tindakan sembronomu, Kokabiel-nii." Naruto mencengkram ujung Light Spear itu dengan satu hentakan membuat serangan Kokabiel hancur menjadi butiran cahaya yang menguap di udara bebas.

Kokabiel menyeringai tipis. "Yo, lama tidak bertemu, wahai Kouhai-ku. Seperti biasa tidak ada kekkai yang bisa menahan atau membatasi gerakanmu. Apa yang membuatmu ke sini sampai ikutan bergabung ke 'pesta' buatanku?"

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Kokabiel. Naruto dapat dengan mudah masuk ke dalam kekkai atau keluar tanpa menghancurkan kekkai itu sendiri. Inilah salah satu kekuatannya.

"Aku disuruh oleh seseorang untuk menghentikan pembuat 'pesta' ilegal ini, Kokabiel-nii."

"Azazel kah?"

Naruto diam.

"Begitu, jadi dia sudah tahu semua rencanaku ya … tidak ada pilihan lain. Wahai Kouhai, aku terpaksa membunuhmu sekarang, meskipun sejujurnya aku tidak mau."

"Membunuh katamu? Kau cukup percaya diri dengan kekuatanmu ya, Kokabiel-nii." Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi sekecil apa pun yang tergambar di wajah Naruto. Wajahnya tetap pada mode serius dan kaku.

Kokabiel terkekeh. "Kouhai yang meremehkan kakaknya sendiri, membuatku MUAK!"

"Apa pun perasaan yang kau rasakan sekarang, aku tidak peduli. Satu kata yang ingin kusampaikan, aku akan menghentikanmu, Kokabiel-nii."

Malaikat jatuh yang berjuluk 'Bintang Fajar' itu menyeringai dengan kedua mata melebar tatkala melihat Naruto yang berlari menuju arahnya. Ia tanpa ragu-ragu menciptakan puluhan Light Spear berukuran normal dan menghujani Naruto.

Alis Naruto berkedut tanda ia telah melihat kilasan masa depan. "Begitu ya …."

Naruto menghentikan pergerakannya. Menyiapkan tinju lalu mengancurkan satu per satu Light Spear yang mengarah padanya. Bagi Naruto serangan seperti ini hanya mainan saja.

Kokabiel mendecih ketika melihat semua serangannya dapat dipatahkan, yah memang untuk ukuran orang seperti Naruto ia tahu serangan kecil seperti itu tidak dapat berdampak padanya. Maka dari itu Kokabiel sekali lagi mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi, hendak membuat Light Spear dengan ukuran lima kali lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya dibuat.

Light Spear Kokabiel dapat meratakan kota Kuoh dalam sekali serang.

Naruto bukan tipe orang yang menunggu musuhnya selesai membuat sihir. Ia bergerak lebih dulu sebelum Kokabiel mulai mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan cahayanya. Tubuh Naruto terurai menjadi partikel cahaya dan memadat kembali di hadapan Kokabiel. Ia menunjuk sepasang mata merah itu dengan jari manis dan jari tengah.

 _Cling!_

Cahaya amat menyilaukan muncul di ujung kedua jari Naruto membuat pandangan mata Kokabiel hilang seketika beserta dengan konsentrasi terhadap pembuatan Light Spear.

"ARGH SILAU!" Kokabiel mundur beberapa langkah sambil menutupi matanya. Saat ia dapat melihat lagi, pandangannya menemukan Naruto yang berada di bawahnya. Ini aneh, kenapa ia seperti lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya?

Kokabiel menyadari apa yang terjadi ketika ia sadar pernapasannya sesak. Naruto mencengkram lehernya dengan kuat dan mengangkatnya sampai tidak lagi menyentuh tanah.

"Ghh!"

Kokabiel berontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto, tapi sia-sia. Tenaga Naruto lebih besar darinya. Kokabiel lantas meninju wajah Naruto tapi apa yang dia dapat? Tinju Kokabiel menembus wajah Naruto.

Tinjuan itu dilakukan berulang kali tapi selalu saja menembus. Saat tidak ada lagi yang menembus wajah Naruto, butiran-butiran partikel cahaya memadati bolongan yang diciptakan akibat tinjuan tadi, kembali membentuk wajah Naruto seperti semula.

"SIAL SIAL SIAL SIAL!"

"Jangan berteriak keras seperti itu di hadapanku, mengganggu tahu."

 _Crash! Crash!_

"AAARRGGHHHHHH!"

Naruto memotong kedua tangan Kokabiel dengan tangan kosong. Ya, tangan kosong. Darah memuncrat ke sana-ke sini layaknya pipa yang bocor. Beberapa tetes darah mengenai wajah dan syal Naruto.

Tubuh Kokabiel dilepaskan dengan kasar begitu saja, menghantam tanah, tergeletak sambil menggeliat kesakitan. Belum cukup menghilangkan tangan Kokabiel, Naruto melanjutkan aksinya dengan memotong kedua kaki Kokabiel.

Lagi, erangan kesakitan menggema di tanah lapang ini.

"Biar aku beri tahu. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat seseorang, semua memiliki kelemahan yang sama," Naruto menjeda kalimatnya, "mata, tangan, kaki. Jika semua itu dilumpuhkan bahkan orang terkuat di dunia sekali pun dapat dikalahkan oleh orang biasa."

Naruto menendang pinggang Kokabiel dengan kasar membuat malaikat jatuh itu berubah posisi menjadi tengkurap. Naruto memandang ke-5 pasang sayap milik Kokabiel.

"Warna sayapmu sangat menjijikkan, berbeda dengan Azazel yang memiliki sayap warna hitam tiada tara."

Kaki Naruto menahan punggung Kokabiel sementara kedua tangannya memegang sayap.

"Sepasang sayap pertama,"

 _Crash!_

"ARGHHH!"

Satu pasang sayap yang telah lepas dari tubuh Kokabiel dibuang begitu saja oleh Naruto.

"Kedua,"

"AAARGHHHH!"

"Ketiga,"

"ARGHHH!"

"Keempat,"

"GHH!"

"Kelima, dan terakhir."

 _Crash!_

"AAAAAAARGHHHHH!"

"Kokabiel-nii– tidak, aku sudah tak mau lagi menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Kokabiel! Kau sudah tidak memerlukan sayap hitam lagi. Ngomong-ngomong, ada pesan dari Azazel. Dia berkata 'Aku sudah lelah dengan perbuatannya'."

Napas Kokabiel terengal-engal, darah masih terus keluar dari tangan dan kakinya menciptakan genangan darah yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia tahu maksud dari pesan Azazel bahwa ia tidak dianggap lagi sebagai bagian dari fraksi Malaikat Jatuh. Dengan kata lain Azazel membuangnya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuh Kokabiel lagi. Mata mereka bertemu. Merah dan biru.

"Kehehe– ohok … jadi sudah sampai sejauh ini perkembangan kekuatanmu, wahai Kouhai– tidak, aku tak akan menganggapmu sebagai kouhai lagi. Naruto!"

Naruto diam tanpa ada niatan membalas ocehan orang yang sekarat.

Kokabiel diam sebentar sebelum mengoceh lagi. "Semuanya dimulai saat _kau dan Gabriel adalah satu_ –"

"Diam!" Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya.

"–lalu saat Great War bergejolak kau membunuh Maou Leviathan– "

"Jangan mengungkit masa lalu seseorang!" Naruto sudah mengepalkan tinjunya dengan erat.

"–klimaksnya ketika _orang itu_ membuatmu jatuh–"

 _Duakh!_

Naruto meninju wajah Kokabiel sekuat tenaga sampai kepala itu masuk ke dalam tanah. Kokabiel pingsan seketika.

"Sudah kubilang diam!"

Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Kokabiel. Membawa tubuh tak utuh itu. Mendekat ke kumpulan iblis tak berdaya, lalu kedua pasang mata kembali bertemu. Naruto dan Rias.

Rias diam seribu bahasa, memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip. Ia bukan tersipu, terpesona, atau apa pun itu. Rias diam karena merasakan aura yang memaksanya untuk diam keluar dari tubuh pemuda di depannya. Aura Naruto yang Rias rasakan jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang milik Kokabiel.

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap sampai pandangan Naruto teralihkan kepada kekkai yang perlahan menghilang. Saat itu juga Naruto pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir berwarna emas.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian Naruto, Sona dan peeragenya mendekati Rias. Shock melihat bagaimana hancurnya Rias beserta keluarganya.

"Rias, kau tidak apa-apa–"

 **-o0o-**

Rias bangun dengan napas terengal-engal. Paru-parunya memompa udara lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tubuhnya lengket karena keringat dingin yang mengering. Pandangan Rias silau ketika matanya menangkap cahaya matahari secara tiba-tiba. Setelah mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Rias melihat matahari yang sudah tinggi menjulang ke singgasana.

"Sepertinya aku telat masuk kelas."

 **-o0o-**

Serafall menekuk sudut bibirnya ke bawah sambil memeluk bantal yang tersedia di atas sofa. Ia menatap ke arah lorong yang akan menuju kamar Sona. Serafall menjadi begini bukan tanpa alasan. Setelah tadi ia berusaha mengejar Sona yang lari dan tidak dapat mengejarnya, Serafall juga kena kesialan seperti jidatnya terbentur dengan pintu kamar yang Sona tutup dengan kuat. Alhasil rona-rona merah terlihat di jidat Maou pecinta penyihir itu.

Di samping Serafall ada Naruto. Sementara Sona mengurung diri di kamar, setidaknya sampai kakak pengidap siscon stadium 7 itu pergi dari rumahnya.

"Nee-sama, apa sebaiknya Nee-sama berhenti untuk menganggap Sona seperti anak kecil lagi? Kulihat Sona sudah tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan Nee-sama." Naruto mencoba untuk mengingatkan Serafall meskipun pasti akan sulit karena penyakit yang diderita Maou Leviathan itu, siscon.

Serafall menatap Naruto dengan cemberut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menghela napas. Sebenarnya ia sudah mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto tapi rasa ingin menganggap Sona seperti adik yang masih belia terkadang tidak terbentuk dan meledak begitu saja. Akibatnya sudah dapat diprediksikan.

"Aku tahu itu, Naru-tan. Tapi setiap melihat wajah So-tan yang KAWAIIII membuatku tidak kuasa untuk memeluknya dan mengelus pipinya~"

Naruto sweatdrop. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana merepotkannya memiliki kakak pengidap siscon atau brocon. Beruntung orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kakak tidak memperlakukan dirinya seperti Sona.

"Tapi, Nee-sama harus mengerti perasaan Sona. Bagaimana jika Sona tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Nee-sama dan berbalik jadi membenci Nee-sama?"

Serafall shock berat. Ini yang paling Serafall tidak mau. _Sona membenci dirinya_. "TIDAK! Aku tidak mau So-tan yang KAWAII membenci kakak seksi ini. Hiiii!" Serafall nangis bombay.

' _Kakak seksi?'_

"Yasudah aku mau kembali lagi ke Underworld. Sampaikan salamku pada So-tan ya, Naru-tan."

Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah Serafall menghilang Naruto bergegas menuju kamar guna melihat keadaan Sona. Kamar terkunci sehingga ia perlu mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Sona yang tahu siapa yang mengetuk membukakan pintu dengan mata yang masih siaga.

"Kakakmu sudah pulang ke Underworld."

Sona sudah tidak kaget lagi ketika Naruto memahami apa yang dia pikirkan. Sona mengangguk lalu menyuruh Naruto masuk dan mengunci pinju. Jaga-jaga jika kakaknya kembali ke sini lagi dan masuk kamar tanpa permisi.

Sona merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk. Mood-nya turun drastis setelah melihat kelakuan yang memalukan dari kakaknya. Ia jadi tidak semangat lagi berkencan dengan Naruto. Padahal sebelumnya Sona sangat antusias.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk perkataanmu kepada Nee-sama agar jangan menganggapku seperti anak kecil lagi. Mungkin saja perkataan Naruto akan merubah pikiran Nee-sama."

Makhluk supernatural dilahirkan dengan kepekaan panca indera yang lebih tajam dari pada manusia. Berkali-kali lipat. Wajar saja jika Sona dapat mendengar percapakan antara Naruto dan Serafall meskipun ia berada di ruang yang berbeda.

"Itu sudah tugasku sebagai suami untuk membela istri. Jujur saja aku juga akan merasa tidak nyaman jika diperlakukan seperti itu."

Mood Sona mulai naik lagi setelah Naruto menunjukkan perhatiannya. Keinginannya untuk berkencan kembali muncul meski tidak seantusias yang pertama. "Mari kita lanjutkan rencana yang sempat tertunda."

"Berkencan? Ayo, mari kita–"

 _Deg!_

Kalimat Naruto terhenti. Sona menatap bingung perubahan raut wajah tiba-tiba yang dialami Naruto. Tadi biasa-biasa saja tapi sekarang Naruto menunjukkan raut wajah ketakutan dan khawatir. Hal itu membuat Sona kaget karena sebelumnya Naruto tidak pernah memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

"Naruto, ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat." Sona bertanya sambil berusaha menenangkan Naruto.

" _Dia …,_ " gumam Naruto saat merasakan aura yang sudah sangat ia kenal dan tidak akan pernah ia lupakan.

"Dia?"

"Kenapa dia masih hidup?"

 **-o0o-**

Surga. Sebuah tempat yang memiliki keindahan tiada tara. Tempat terindah dari seluruh tempat yang dikatakan indah. Pepohonan tumbuh subur di mana-mana. Air jernih mengalir tanpa takut mengering. Langit indah tanpa sedikit pun awan hitam yang menodai.

Kata-kata di atas tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan keindahan surga. Ribuan kata tidak cukup untuk membayangkan apa saja keindahan yang ada di dalamnya. Tidak ada manusia yang dapat membayangkan keindahan surga.

Di lantai surga paling tinggi berkumpul jajaran petinggi malaikat sekaligus rumah bagi para malaikat penyandang jabatan Four Great Seraphs. Sebuah aula yang nampak besar menjulang tinggi di atas langit dengan pilar-pilar berwarna emas mengkilap, di sana ada meja bundar yang dikelilingi empat kuris berkelas.

Tiga kursi sudah diduduki orang dengan aura suci besar. Sementara kursi lain kosong. Mereka adalah Michael, Gabriel, dan Raphael.

Mereka berbincang-bincang menunjukkan keharmonisan satu sama lain dengan ditemani teh hangat yang nikmatnya tiada tara. Keharmonisan itu harus sirna ketika mereka merasakan aura yang sudah lama tidak mereka rasakan. Aura yang sudah sangat dikenal.

"Michael-nii, apa kau merasakannya juga?" Gabriel bertanya dengan satu bulir keringat dingin jatuh dari wajah teramat cantiknya.

Michael mengangguk. "Tidak salah lagi. Ini aura milik _dia_. Tapi kenapa–"

"Jangan-jangan, kasus yang selama ini kita selidiki–"

Perkataan Raphael terhenti saat garis penglihatannya menangkap lingkaran sihir yang muncul dan mengeluarkan Uriel yang berlumuran darah. Mereka sontak mendekati Uriel. Melihat keadaan rekan mereka yang tidak dalam kondisi baik. Pakaian robek sana-sini. darah berlumuran di mana-mana, sampai setengah wajah tampan Uriel yang sudah tak berbentuk.

Gabriel dengan cepat memerintahkan malaikat yang memiliki kekuatan penyembuh terkuat untuk membantu menyembuhkan luka-luka Uriel. Sebelumnya tidak ada orang yang bisa membuat Uriel kritis seperti ini.

Uriel mengenggam tangan Michael. Mati-matian berusaha bicara meski setengah bibirnya lenyap menyisakan tulang. "D– … D– … Dia … telah … bangkit …."

Yang dikhawatirkan Michael selama ini menjadi kenyataan. _Dia_ telah bangkit entah bagaimana caranya. Satu-satunya orang yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah gawat ini selain Gabriel adalah … Naruto.

"Gabriel." Michael memanggil dengan serius.

Gabriel mengangguk mengerti. Pandangannya merendah seperti belum siap bertemu dengan _belahan_ -nya, Naruto.

"Kita akan ke tempat Naruto sekarang juga."

Setelah beberapa malaikat spesialis penyembuh datang dan menangani Uriel. Michael dan Gabriel lantas pergi ke dunia manusia. Menuju rumah Naruto.

 **-o0o-**

Naruto belum berhenti menghembuskan napas beratnya sejak tadi. Ia memutuskan bersender di sofa ruang tengah untuk mendapatkan oksigen lebih banyak ketibang di kamar. Sona setia berada di sisi suaminya sambil menawarkan air hangat.

Naruto belum kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Sona. Ia masih tenggelam dalam ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya jika _dia_ memang benar-benar masih hidup.

Dua cahaya menyilaukan muncul di hadapan mereka kemudian memperlihatkan dua orang petinggi fraksi malaikat.

"Michael-sama, Gabriel-sama." Sona sedikit tercekat dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba mereka. Otaknya menangkap jika perilaku Naruto yang berubah mendadak seperti ini berhubungan dengan mereka berdua.

"Kalian datang sangat cepat." Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Ini adalah masalah serius."

Gabriel menatap Naruto–yang menunduk–dan Sona secara bergantian. Perasaan aneh menyelimuti hati yang risau itu. "Naruto-kun …."

"Katakan padaku bahwa yang kukhawatirkan tidak benar!" Suara Naruto naik satu oktaf.

"Sayanganya aku harus bilang, benar. Tidak salah lagi ini aura milik dia." Balas Michael.

Naruto mendongkak, menatap Michael dengan wajah mengeras lalu beralih ke Gabriel dan menggumamkan namanya.

Sona melihat suaminya yang menggumamkan nama wanita lain dengan pandangan mata sulit diartikan.

"Naruto, kami butuh bantuanmu."

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku akan melakukannya."

Sona berdiri tiba-tiba, hal itu membuat seluruh perhatian teralihkan padanya. Ia menghorup napas dalam sebelum mulai berbicara. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang aku tahu bahwa kalian memiliki masalah yang sama. Maaf sebelumnya tapi aku meminta penjelasan sebagai istri dari Naruto." Sona berkata dengan tegas.

Naruto meminta maaf terlebih dahulu kepada Sona karena sempat mengabaikannya. Michael dan Gabriel juga melakukan hal sama. Naruto menghela napas panjang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. "Ini adalah masalah yang berkaitan dengan masa laluku di mana aku 'jatuh'."

Sona diam bergeming.

"Aku hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa, mantan rekan kami yang dulu dikalahkan oleh Naruto dan Gabriel telah bangkit. Seorang malaikat yang dulu pernah menjabat sebagai generasi pertama dari Four Great Seraphs, Madara."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **AN:** Beberapa clue tentang hubungan Naruto dan Gabriel sudah diungkapkan lewat percakapan Kokabiel. Chapter depan full akan membahas masa lalu kedua malaikat itu. Chapter ini sedikit flashback tentang pertarungan Naruto vs Kokabiel, barang kali ada yang penasaran.

Jika ada yang bertanya Naruto OP/godlike di sini? aku jawab, ya. Kenapa? Karena Naruto dapat memaksimalkan kekuatan yang ia miliki. Naruto adalah satu-satunya malaikat yang memiliki tingkat control sihir cahaya paling sempurna membuatnya dapat merubah tubuh sendiri jadi cahaya. Belum lagi dikombinasikan dengan instring penglihatan masa depannya.

Naruto di fic ini aku buat bukan tipe petarung yang mengedepankan sihir-sihir perusak. Ia tidak memiliki selera untuk mengeluarkan sihir-sihir berdampak besar seperti character lainnya. Naruto lebih condong menyerang berdasarkan gerakan paling efektif. Gak percaya? Coba lihat chapter 1 di mana Naruto mengalahkan Katerea dengan mudahnya.

Ia dapat membuat serangan fatal berdasarkan informasi yang dimiliki dan dikombinasikan dengan penglihatan masa depannya. Seperti ketika Naruto melihat kemunculan Katera di masa depan, posisinya berada di mana, ia melihat ke mana, cara munculnya bagaimana–yang ternyata menyombongkan diri–Naruto tinggal memposisikan diri di tempat yang tepat dan melancarkan serangan 'tak tanggung'. Langsung ke titik fatal.

Wah wah sepertinya para flamer mulai bersarang di fic-ku, but … bodo amat. Toh yang respon positif lebih banyak dari respon negative.

Aku memutuskan untuk fokus dulu ke fic ini.

Segitu dulu penjelasan mengenai chapter ini. Aku publish sekarang sebagai hiburan untuk para jones yang nganggur di malam minggu. Selagi mendoakan fic ini agar cepat update, berdoalah agar malam turun hujan :v

Thanks for reviews. Jangan lupa review lagi!

 **Hanakirei-chan**


	6. Pemberitahuan

**Pemberitahuan!**

Ah hallo, Hana di sini! _Minna,_ terima kasih karena telah men- _support_ Hana dalam berkarya di situs Fanfiction yang kita cintai :) kalian adalah sumber semangatku dalam melanjutkan tiap cerita yang kubuat. Namun, setelah menjalani hidup di lingkungan masyarakat yang lebih besar, kesibukan mulai melanda Hana dan kurangnya waktu untuk mengetik. Padahal kerangka cerita sudah tahap akhir :')

Untuk itu Hana umumkan bahwa mulai saat ini Hana akan ambil status **HIATUS**. Mungkin Hana akan kembali di tahun depan, doakan saja! Awalnya Hana kepingin nyerahin fic Hana ke author yang bisa dipercaya agar reader semua bisa terus menyaksikan kelanjutannya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir untuk apa karya yang dibuat dengan susah payah tercampur oleh tangan orang :') lebih buruk lagi kalau alurnya sampai hancur.

Segitu saja dari Hana. Hana tahu bahwa pemberitahuan ini melanggar aturan FFN, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini untuk mengonfirmasikan saja :')

FFN lagi sepi … tambah sepi karena ketidakhadiran Hana … maaf ya :')

Untuk author baru semoga berjaya … untuk reader semoga masih setia … dan untuk yang memulai hidup baru semoga dilancarkan!

 _See you next time, my love._

 **Hanakirei-chan, out.**

 **10 Maret 2019**


End file.
